Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion
by Anonymous7973
Summary: Empress Marianne vi Britannia had been assassinated leaving her son, Lelouch vi Britannia, blinded and crippled. Exiled to Japan, Nunnally fights to avenge her mother and create a peaceful world for her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic! Hmm...I always wanted to read a story like this but no one ever finished the story. So, I've decided to write one myself! I'm not sure how this will turn out, so any help is appreciated!**

**Sorry about the scene changes and things. It won't save any of the scene changes that I try. Any suggestions? For now you'll have to deal with these '/' things. **

**Disclaimer: **Code Geass is not and will never be mine. Unfortunately.

/

A small girl no older than eight stood frozen at the top of the stairs of the once beautiful Ares Imperial Villa. Her eyes were wide as they stared down at the bleeding form of her mother and her shaking older brother under her. Her beloved mother and brother had been shot by a bunch of terrorists in the Ares Palace, a place no terrorists should have been able to get into. The palace was one of the most heavily guarded areas in all of Britannia.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her older brother, Schneizel el Britannia looking down at her sadly. "Big Brother Schneizel?" the sight of her brother brought the tears that she had tried to not let out fall freely down her cheeks. Her chest felt tight as she tried to speak. "M-mother…what happened to Mother?" Schneizel said nothing as he silently walked past her to where her mother and brother lay. Royals were already lifting her mother and starting to take her away. "Wait!" Nunnally attempted to run towards them, towards her beloved mother and brother.

She could feel her foot slip and felt the cold, unforgiving stairs knock the breath out from her. She coughed as she cried, and only cried harder when she felt strong arms lift her up and pull her into a warm hug. "B-Big Sister Cornelia?" she looked up to see her half-sister crying as well. Nunnally looked up at her, tugging on the woman's arm.

"What happened to mother Big Sister Cornelia?" she asked. Cornelia didn't answer as she squeezed the young girl closer to her. "We have to help her!" She turned to Clovis who was slowly walking to them behind Cornelia. "Big Brother Clovis! We have to help Mother!"

"Nunnally…Lady Marianne…she-"

At the pitiful looks of her siblings and the guards taking away her mother's body, the truth finally occurred to the small girl. Her eyes widened as she again tried to break free from her half-sister. "No! Mother can't…! No…" she fell limp in Cornelia's arms as she sobbed loudly, gripping her sleeve tightly between her tiny fingers. She glanced up to see Schneizel gently lift up her unconscious brother and have him escorted to the medical bay.

"Did you catch the terrorists?" she could hear Schneizel ask the head of the guards.

"Forgive me Your Highness. There were no traces that we could see. It was as if they left without a trace." Schneizel's face was blank, and it scared Nunnally.

"Keep looking. Send guards to watch over Lelouch. I…" his voice trailed off as he turned to Cornelia who still held Nunnally in her arms. The youngest princess looked up as Schneizel gently held a hand out to her. With upmost care, he lifted her in his arms and quietly took her back to her room, passing the few nobles and butlers that came late to see what had happened before running off quickly at the sight of the blood covered Schneizel and trembling Nunnally.

/

Nunnally woke with a start to quickly cover her eyes from the bright sun flooding her room with light. Memories of what happened flooded her mind and new tears sprang to her eyes. Her mother…her beloved mother had been killed and Lelouch…she didn't want to think of what happened to him. She glanced around the room and noticed that there was nobody. It was empty save for her. She glanced at the wooden chair that was next to her bed that Lelouch had sat in a few days before when she had a slight fever. He had always been the protective big brother, always watching over her. She jumped off her bed and ran to the door with the resolve to see to her brother.

She froze as her blood boiled. People were walking around as if nothing happened. Nobles stood together and gossiped, sometimes laughing. Guards walked around nonchalantly as if what had occurred never happened. None of her siblings that had seemed so upset were in sight. What angered her the most was that no one seemed to care that her mother had just been killed or that her brother was injured. Her mind set, she held her chin up high as she walked past the nobles, not giving them a second glance as they hurriedly tried to bow to her. She walked past the guards, disregarding their attempts at speaking with her.

She was able to find the medical bay well enough when she began to hear more whispers with her brother's name in them. She looked around to see doctors rushing around. There was a frantic feel in the air. She quickly ran as fast as her small feet could carry her as she ran inside. "Your Highness," a friendly looking doctor walked up to her, absolutely calm. Biting her lip, she gave him the hardest glare she could which only resulted in him giving her a sympathetic smile.

_No! I don't want your sympathy! _She thought bitterly.

"Would you like to see your brother?" he spoke in a sweet tone, as if regarding her merely as a small child. Which she was, but not anymore. Death had changed her, stripped the childish innocence she once had to be replaced by the corrupted maturity that the incident had brought. She raised her head until her eyes met his, a scowl marring her face.

"Let me see him." The doctor looked surprised for a second before smiling at her again and leading her into a small hallway. One wall was made entirely of glass and on the other side of that glass was her brother. Her chest tightened at the ghastly sight of her brother. The proud, clever brother that she had known now lay motionless, his form horribly fragile. His skin was pale with multiple wires stuck under his skin, watching every movement his chest makes in attempts to breathe. His legs were heavily bandaged, as well as his eyes. From where she stood, she could see he was in pain. She looked away.

But there was one thing that she noticed more than all that had happened. Her father wasn't here. Albeit that he was Emperor, her mother, _his wife,_ had just been assassinated and his son had been injured. But not once had he come to visit his brother or try to investigate the murder.

The next few days passed by painfully slow. Her mother's funeral finally arrived and she was to be buried with a normal funeral at the royal cemetery placed behind the palace. Dressed in her finest clothes that she could to mourn for her mother, she followed the small carriage that held her mother's remains in a car. She noticed with great disdain that there was absolutely nobody here. It was worse than a burial for a low class noble who would have at least family here. But this was the Empress who was being buried! She was the highest, most revered of royalty yet nobody was here to mourn for the painful death that had ended her life. Not even her father had tried to attend. She watched as the burial site came into view, with only four men waiting to put her mother into the ground. Nobody was there for the family.

"Lady Nunnally…" she turned her head to see her driver standing at the door waiting for her to exit. She ignored his outstretched hand as she climbed out of the car on her own. She stepped away when he attempted to lead her to her mother's remains and stubbornly walked there herself. She watched with hard eyes as the coffin holding her mother was raised and put onto the ground in front of the hole where she would be buried. She lowered her head so that no one would see the tears that she desperately tried to hide.

But she wasn't going to cry anymore. She had seen what happened with only crying. The death of her mother had opened her eyes and showed her the true face of the meaning of royalty. The beautiful gardens and friendly nobles were all lies, covering for the real meaning behind them. The throne. They all wanted the throne, enough to fight each other for it. She had known that her mother was royalty of common birth and that many people despised her for it. She knew that it was a good enough reason to try and get rid of the Empress…her fists clenched.

If only she was stronger…If only! She could have saved her mother and she could have saved Lelouch. Lelouch! The thought of her brother brought another wave of sorrow. Because of his injuries, he wasn't able to attend. She snapped out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mother's remains placed into the ground. She stepped forward and watched as her mother slowly disappeared from her vision. The four men that had been waiting silently covered her with dirt until the late Empress Marianne was buried.

"Let's go Lady Nunnally," her driver spoke to her softly. Nunnally hesitated as she glanced around, hoping to see _somebody_ coming to see her mother. But she was disappointed. Nobody had come and the men that had been there earlier had disappeared. She was alone.

Ignoring the man behind her, she knelt over the freshly turned dirt and brushed her fingers over the tombstone. _Marianne Lamperouge. _Her fingers pulled into a fist as her hand fell to the ground. They didn't even put the name that she had earned, Marianne vi Britannia; stripping her to her maiden name. It was as if she was never the Empress, as if she had never mattered. Why hadn't her father done anything? He was the Emperor! He could have done something! He could have given her a proper funeral, kept her name, kept her from this disgrace!

She was only half aware as she was gently pulled away and was only aware of her surroundings when she was placed back in her room. She growled to herself. Her mind was made up. She would speak to the Emperor. She would call an audience and figure out why he hadn't done anything.

/

**AN:** So, how was it? Should I continue? I for one was not really happy with how this turned out but the next chapter shouldn't be as boring.

I also made Lelouch and Nunnally only two years apart instead of four because it would be easier later on when she's taking care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited impatiently as the door creaked open to reveal a large, empty room. Her eyes never rested until the sight of her father, sitting ever so haughtily, on his throne. She found herself slightly afraid of the hard expression he wore but quickly covered it up with the angriest glare she could muster. She would show the nobles the proud valor of her mother.

She slowly walked down the red carpet, her eyes never leaving her father, her head held high. However, she briefly noted the nobles standing on either side of her, their heads bowed slightly in mocking acts of respect. She knew they didn't really care about her, for she could hear the incessant whispers of the nobles as she passed by.

"_I heard Empress Marianne was assassinated in the Imperial Villa the other day." _

"_Wasn't it by a bunch of terrorists? How could they have entered so easily, I wonder…" _

"_Either way, Lady Nunnally seems to be doing remarkably well even when her mother was killed and her brother…"_

"_How is he doing?"_

"_I heard his legs were injured and he was blind. But that was supposedly from some kind of psychological trauma."_

"_Either way, he would be worthless in any political gain." _

Nunnally fought from snapping in front of the gossiping nobles at the way they carelessly spoke of her mother and brother.

Nunnally stopped in front of her father, her fists drawn to her sides. "Father…" her voice trailed off slightly, the man sitting in front of her sapping all of the anger and frustration that she had vented inside of her, leaving her scared. "M-mother was killed-"

"And what of it?"

"What of it?" she repeated quietly, her eyes wide in shock. Her father could think so little of his deceased wife? Was that all he thought of her mother?

"You sought out an audience just to tell me of her passing? You believe I haven't been told this already?" He snapped his head to the side and spoke to a guard. "Send in the next one. I have no time to play with foolish children." Nunnally's eyes widened at the thought of her being sent out without being able to ask any of the questions that she desperately wanted answers.

"Father wait!" she tried to run and hopefully plead for him to listen but stopped when the guards standing at her father's side stepped in front of her. However, her father quickly waved them away and they obediently stepped back. Nunnally hesitated at the stairs before quickly throwing her questions at him. "W-why didn't you try to save Mother? You could have, you're the Emperor! You could have at least come to her funeral! You could have at least come to visit Lelouch…" her voice trailed off at the look of boredom on his face. His eyes were closed as if he thought of her a nuisance. Nunnally found her voice faltering.

"There's no use visiting or caring for the weak." His unexpected answer to her questions made the small girl freeze.

"…weak…?" her voice was barely over a whisper as she repeated the word she never thought would describe her family. "That is what it means to be royalty in the Britannian Empire! The strongest will live, there is no need for those too weak to live up to that."

Nunnally's lip quivered as she bent her head to hide the tears that crept down her cheeks. So this was the true nature of the nobility and royalty of Britannia. Everything she had grown up in was a lie…a lie to cover up the truth. The throne that her father sat upon was what they wanted. They would chase after it like dogs and blindly follow whatever the Emperor threw at them in hopes that it would get them a step closer to the throne. For that throne…Lelouch was forgotten and her mother…

"Then I…" her body shook with rage that fought to break free, "…then I don't want to be a part of it anymore! I renounce my title to the throne!" She had never been known to make such rash decisions but this time her rage guided her. She didn't think of what she was doing, only slightly pleased when the incessant chatter that came from the watching nobles silenced.

"You are dead." She flinched at the tone he spoke. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his voice steadily rose. "Who do you think gave you the clothes you wear? Your home? Your life? I gave all of those things to you! And yet you act like this in front of me?" As he shouted at her, he stood up; his eyes glaring down at the small girl in front of him. Surprised at the sudden movement; Nunnally attempted to step back but tripped on the steps, causing her to fall.

"You insolent child…" his voice was low, full of emotions the small girl couldn't understand. "You will be sent to Japan with Lelouch. Such an insignificant Princess and Prince should do well as political tools."

Nunnally's eyes were wide as she heard what her father told her. They were being sent to Japan? Alone? Even when Lelouch was still recovering? She trembled at the thought. "Get her out of my sight. I have more important things to tend to." She felt herself lifted to her feet and led out of the room. Tears were in her eyes as she glanced once more at the room before the door slammed shut behind her.

The Eleventh Princess and the Eleventh Prince sat in silence in front of their mother's tombstone. The aircraft that would take them to Japan would be arriving shortly, and they only had so much time before they would be exiled. With only the little time they had left, the two decided to visit their mother. Nunnally glanced down at her older brother who sat silently in his wheelchair, his hands in his lap. His head was bent slightly, his eyes shut tight.

"Nunnally…" her brother's voice was so quiet she could barely hear. Immediately she bent over and put both of her hands on his arm.

"What is it brother?" she spoke in the gentlest voice she could; anything to make up for the lack of concern and love that her brother had received since the incident. He didn't speak again as he tentatively reached his hand outward as if in search for something. Nunnally watched him lean forward slowly until his fingertips brushed the tombstone. Carefully, he rubbed his fingers over every crack and edge of the stone as if engraving it deep in his memory. Tears ran down his face. "Brother…" She found that there was nothing she could say that could help her brother. She softly wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "It'll be alright brother. I will take care of you."

They stayed that way, sister and brother, for a while, letting their final moments in the empire be with their mother. Lelouch slowly reached out and warily put a hand on her shoulder, gripping her sleeve tightly as if a lifeline. "Princess Nunnally, Prince Lelouch, it's time to depart." They both jumped at the voice and Nunnally turned to see an escort standing a ways away, an expression she couldn't read on his face. Lelouch turned his head towards the escort when he heard the man walking towards him. Nunnally quickly swatted him away when he went to grab Lelouch's wheelchair.

"Don't touch him!" she snarled, snatching the handles of the wheelchair herself. "I'll take brother." The escort looked down at her disapprovingly before silently stepping aside and letting her go first. She glared at the man before gently pushing her brother forward. The escort followed behind.

Nobody was there as they departed from the empire. Of course there wouldn't be, they were being exiled to Japan, used only as political tools. Nunnally knew this, and she gritted her teeth at the thought. However, she wouldn't show her anger in front of Lelouch. Once the airship had landed, she gently pushed her brother up the ramp, not once glancing back. The ramp pulled up and the door closed behind the two siblings as the airship flew towards Japan. They left alone and unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

After many long, silent hours, the two exiled siblings landed in Japan. Nunnally's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the country. Everything she had heard from others about the possible warring country came nowhere close to the real beauty. The area had lush green lands that rivaled in color with the Imperial garden she had played in with her siblings. Lovely pink flowered trees decorated the land and complimented with the bright blue sky and white clouds; it calmed her greatly. Lelouch, knowing they would be arriving in Japan by feeling Nunnally's hand calm, quietly asked if she would describe it for him. Smiling softly, she complied to his request.

When they finally landed, a couple Japanese escorts were waiting for them. Nunnally eyed them warily as she slowly pushed Lelouch off the ship. They bowed when she came close enough. "Princess Nunnally," the closest man said with a fake smile, "allow me to take Prince Lelouch to your destination." He indicated the long flight of stairs behind them that led deep into a bunch of trees. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she wouldn't be able to carry her brother all the way up there.

She finally allowed the man to carefully lift Lelouch from the wheelchair with one arm under the knees and the other under the blind boy's shoulders. Nunnally quickly ran to her brother's side to make sure he was comfortable. Lelouch was her only family after her mother had been assassinated and their father cruelly cast them aside to Japan as political tools. He was all she had left, and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. As she held her brother's hand, she gave the man a hard glare to wordlessly tell him that he better be careful with him or else. The man nodded softly to her.

The trip up the stairs was long with Nunnally constantly glancing over at her brother. When they reached the top, one of the escorts placed Lelouch's wheelchair down while the other placed the blind boy in it. Nunnally immediately ran to her brother's side.

It was then that she noticed that there were others. She turned slightly to see people staring at her and Lelouch. She quickly held a protective arm out in front of her brother. The first she noticed were the two adults. One was an old man who stood with the use of a cane; but even with that he looked quite healthy and fit. The other man was much younger but just as tall. There was a small girl no older than Nunnally herself hiding behind the younger man's leg. A glance to the left revealed a boy around Lelouch's age, glaring at the two of them. She glared back.

"Princess Nunnally, Prince Lelouch," the younger of the two men said, "welcome to Japan." The man's voice was not friendly or welcoming, but it wasn't as horrible as her father's. "I am Kururugi Genbu, the Prince Minister of Japan." He turned his head to the boy who was still glaring at Nunnally and Lelouch. "Suzaku, take Kaguya back to the temple."

The boy, Suzaku, didn't move for a few seconds before slowly turning to the small girl. He reached out, took her hand, and led her away, glancing back at Nunnally one last time before he left. Genbu turned back to Nunnally. "I'll show you where you will be staying."

/

Nunnally's eyes were wide as she stared at their new home, her mouth agape. The house – no she wouldn't call it a house – the _storage house_, stood in shambles. The paint was peeling off, the windows were broken. The grass around the building was almost as tall as Nunnally herself.

Lelouch, now sightless, constantly held Nunnally's hand as an anchor to the world that he had been shut out of. As he held Nunnally's hand now, he could feel how tense she was and how she shook. Not wanting to cause any more trouble for his poor little sister than he knew he already was, he gave her the sweetest smile he could make and asked, "Nunnally, what does the house look like?"

Nunnally, seeing Lelouch smile at her and look at her so innocently, felt her mouth turn dry. Then, with a strained smile, said, "The house is beautiful! It is almost as pretty as the Villa! They put on fresh paint just for us! There are also many windows so that the sun can shine through."

"That's wonderful." He was happy that the house was beautiful, maybe it would calm Nunnally down. He was worried for her, she seemed so angry recently and it hurt him to see her that way.

"Why are you lying? That storage house hasn't been used for years! It's ugly and old, not like the pretty house you were describing."

Lelouch gave the new voice a confused look as Nunnally flinched at being caught in her lie. She glared at the new voice and noticed Suzaku, the boy from before, standing a ways away, glaring. Nunnally's eyes narrowed as she moved closer to her brother. "I-I'm not lying! The house is really pretty…" she glanced at her brother to see if he caught her lie. She was surprised to see her brother's face tight; his eyes clenched shut as his hands squeezed the armrests on his wheelchair.

"Don't insult my sister!" He shouted. Suzaku, both surprised and angry at being yelled at, took a step forward.

"Who are you to yell at me you Britannian brats? You're just hostages and you don't belong here. Just go back to that country of yours!" Nunnally opened her mouth to retort but Lelouch beat her.

"I would never want to go back to that country!" Nunnally jumped at the amount of anger was in her brother's voice. "_That man_," Lelouch gritted, indicating their father, "has done nothing except abuse the power of Britannia and attack the weak! He has put such a burden on my sister and I won't have you say anything more to her you stupid Japanese!" She could see Suzaku's glare intensify as the boy's fists clenched at his sides. Nunnally jumped in surprise when Suzaku suddenly ran towards them and in one quick movement pushed at Lelouch's wheelchair. Her precious brother let out a surprised gasp as he fell to the ground, his wheelchair banging on his arms and injured legs.

Nunnally screamed as she jumped at Suzaku and pushed him to the ground, scratching wherever she could. She would never let this boy get away after hurting her beloved brother. However, she was easily pushed off and kicked away. Suzaku jumped to his feet and brushed himself off, glaring at her. She bit her lip, her side throbbing. She couldn't even protect her brother. She didn't have enough power to do anything and it hurt to give up to someone like Suzaku, but she put it aside as she cried, "Please, if you're going to hurt somebody, hurt me! Big brother can't protect himself but you can hit me and I won't hit back! Just please don't hurt brother!"

Her shouting was enough to make Suzaku stop and stare at Lelouch who was attempting to push his wheelchair back up. Suzaku opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Nunnally watched as the boy quickly recovered and crossed his arms, turning away. "Fine. I was getting bored anyway. Just go back to lying about the house!" She watched him confusedly as he suddenly took off running without looking back.

When Suzaku was gone, Nunnally wobbled to her feet and walked over to where her brother was still having trouble with his wheelchair. "Big brother, let me help." He didn't say anything as she gently picked up the wheelchair and set it right. He didn't fight her as she pulled him up by the arms and clumsily place him back in his chair. He didn't raise his head, but instead kept to staring at his lap, his eyes still shut tight. He never opened them.

"I'm sorry Nunnally. If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have been hurt…" He slowly reached out in search for her which she placed her hand out so that his fingers brushed hers.

"It's alright brother. I don't mind. I told you I would protect you."

He squeezed her fingers. "Please don't put yourself in danger for me Nunnally. Promise me." His hand trembled and Nunnally felt horrible for making her brother worry when he should be trying to recover.

"I promise brother."

/

Nunnally yelped as she yet again let the food she tried to make spill on the floor. "Are you alright Nunnally?" Lelouch asked worriedly from his wheelchair. She smiled as she hurriedly picked up the spilt food.

"Yes brother. I'm fine. I'll have dinner done soon."

"I'll help-"

"No, brother has to rest," she quickly cut in. He continued to face her with a worried expression on his face. He could tell from the way she was crying out in frustration every time he heard the bowl clank to the floor that she was having trouble. He might not be able to see, but he could still tell she was upset. Nunnally quickly pulled out more rice that the Kururugi family had left for her into the bowl and poured water into the bowl as her brother had told her to do. After a few tries, she successfully finished the dinner and placed a bowl of rice in front of her brother. "Here, this is for you brother. I only made rice but when I learn how to make new foods, I'll make them especially for you!" She spoke cheerfully as she began to eat from her own bowl.

She noticed her brother wouldn't touch his food and didn't attempt to find the utensils that she had put in front of him. "Ah, I'm sorry brother! Here let me help you." She grabbed the fork and immediately tried to put some rice into his mouth. When he didn't move to eat it, she asked, "Brother?"

"Nunnally…I'm sorry for making you have to work so much like this…" his voice was quiet and Nunnally began to worry if he was coming down with an illness. "I'm the older brother yet I can't help you with anything."

Nunnally blinked before she laughed, the closest thing to being happy since she had arrived in Japan. Was that all he was worried about? "Brother, I'm not upset with working so much. And brother is still recovering, so it's alright that you don't help. I would actually feel really bad if you helped me right now." Her words seemed to assure him for he gave her a small smile and finally ate the food she made.

/

However, one day she had gone out to buy some fruits for Lelouch to find that when she came back, he was gone. She searched throughout their home but found him nowhere in sight. She ran around the newly cut grass but couldn't find him anywhere. Panicking, she ran down the pathway, hoping to see her brother waiting for her. She glanced to her sides repeatedly in hopes of catching sight of him until she collided hard with something and promptly fell on her butt. She looked forward to see Suzaku on the ground, rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he snapped until he noticed who he ran into.

Suzaku quickly jumped to his feet and was about to yell at her until Nunnally scrambled to her feet and grabbed both of his hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as she all but shouted, "Have you seen brother? I can't find him anywhere? What if someone kidnapped him? Someone is bound to know he's a prince and they might hurt him!" She didn't care that Suzaku had at one point hurt her brother or that he was Japanese. The only thing that mattered to her was that her brother was missing.

"Wait, Lelouch is missing? Since when?"

"I don't know! Oh Suzaku-san, what if he's hurt? What will I do?"

"Look, we'll both look okay? Don't cry, we'll find him." He put his hands on her shoulders and she found herself calmed by the gentle gesture. It was the first time since her mother's murder that anyone had treated her so kindly. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"Okay!"

/

Suzaku walked around, groaning to himself. Even after he had so readily promised Nunnally that he would find her brother, he was finding it more and more hopeless. There were so many places to search. And he was also surprised that he wanted to help the stupid Britannians. Normally he would have said it was their problem and they could deal with it themselves. But when he saw Nunnally's tear-stricken face and the mere helplessness in her voice, he found he couldn't reject helping her. He sighed angrily. But when he took another step forward, he felt the ground give and he looked down to see himself fall into a giant hole. He landed hard, and when he looked up, he could see the edges where some branches were sticking out. He groaned. He had landed in one of the pitfalls that he had made himself a while ago.

"Is that you Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned to see Lelouch sitting on the other side of the pitfall, his head turned towards him but his eyes shut tight. He noticed Lelouch's wheelchair on its side a ways away. "Lelouch? Why are you here?"

The boy seemed to scowl before looking away. "I wanted to get some fresh air but I fell in this hole. Are there a lot of these around here? It's stupid to have so many of these. Just look at what happened to you."

"Hey! I actually came to look for you! Do you know how much Nunnally is worried about you?" he shouted. He winced when he saw shock cross the blind boy's face before indescribable guilt showed.

"I didn't mean to worry her…" he looked away. "Hey Suzaku, is there water down here?"

"Huh?" Suzaku looked to where Lelouch was focusing and saw a leak in the wall with water trickling out. "Oh, the underground water is leaking. Oh well, there's got to be something down here that I can use…" he looked over and noticed an old axe discarded to the side. Grinning, he picked it up and raised it over his head. Lelouch's ears picked up from the sounds what Suzaku was about to do and immediately began to panic.

"Don't do it you idiot!"

But it was too late. Suzaku already broke the hole in the wall and water burst through the opening and the hole quickly began to fill with water. "What is this?" Suzaku shouted.

"The underground water accumulated you idiot." Suzaku was tempted to let the Britannian drown but when he thought of how upset Nunnally would be, he quickly decided against it. Standing up, he reached over and lifted Lelouch up by his sides. Lelouch immediately reacted to the foreign touch. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I'm saving you stupid!" He placed Lelouch on a box that would float. "There, that should keep even you safe." Lelouch felt around the box until he felt safe enough to scowl at Suzaku.

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine! This kind of box can't float with both of us on it."

Minutes passed by with only the sound of water splashing against the walls and the sound of two boys' breathing. Lelouch could hear Suzaku's rapid breathing and feel the box shaking from his hands and finally asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Of course I am! Much better than you would have!" Lelouch opened his mouth to shout back but the water current suddenly quickened and the box tipped over, sending both boys underwater. Suzaku was easily able to swim to the surface and find the box still afloat, but Lelouch was nowhere to be seen. Suzaku panicked. Lelouch couldn't see or walk; there was no way he could swim! He knew Nunnally would be sad if her brother drowned so he quickly ducked his head underwater and could see Lelouch at the bottom, nonmoving. He quickly swam down and grabbed Lelouch's arm and easily pulled him out of the water. He groaned as he pushed him back onto the box before tiredly leaning his head on the box. It probably wasn't good that Lelouch was so light, but he didn't want to think about it as his eyes began to close.

"Suzaku-san!" Suzaku looked up the hold to see Nunnally peering down at them, her eyes full of worry. "Are you alright Suzaku-san? Ah! Is that brother with you?"

"Y-yeah! Don't worry, he's fine!"

Nunnally laughed happily as she leaned closer, relief all over her face. "I'll get you out! Aaa…" she looked around for something to pull them up. She turned around and called for somebody and Suzaku soon found his own father looking down at him. With his help, both Suzaku and Lelouch were pulled out of the hole.

Nunnally ran to her brother and hugged him tightly, noticing he was shivering. Genbu glared down at the two. "Wait here. I'll have some servants come and take the two of you back. Suzaku, come with me." Suzaku glanced at Nunnally before turning back to his father.

"That's okay father. I can take them back." His father glared at him disapprovingly before walking away, grumbling about 'Britannian influence'.

/

Nunnally smiled as she watched Suzaku carry her unconscious brother on his back. She was grateful for Suzaku, he had rescued her brother even when he didn't like them. When they reached their house, Suzaku helped her lay Lelouch back on the bed, Nunnally taking much care so that her brother would be comfortable. Suzaku shivered. "Are you alright Suzaku-san? You're all wet." Nunnally glanced at his clothes.

"Y-yeah." He didn't want Nunnally to worry about him.

"Thank you for saving my brother," her voice was much softer, a kind smile on her face. "I know that you don't like us but you saved him anyway. Thank you." As the two waited for Lelouch to hopefully wake up, they began to talk about what life had been like for the two siblings back at the empire. Nunnally told him about their mother and her half-siblings before she slowly told him about her mother's death and her father's words and their exile. But she also told him about how she tried to protect her brother and that he always worried for her and that Lelouch actually was very happy since they came to Japan. But before Suzaku was able to say anything to her, Lelouch stirred.

"Nunnally…?" Lelouch murmured as he moved his head to where he heard her voice. She immediately ran to his side and held his hand.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness brother," her voice could not hide her relief that he woke up alright.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"That's alright, Suzaku-san protected you! I knew you would be alright."

At the mention of Suzaku's name, Lelouch scowled before his face relaxed, obviously tired. Even before the murder of their mother, Lelouch always would get tired from any exertion of energy, even before he got anything significant done. "Lelouch….I'm sorry…" Both turned to Suzaku who looked as if he was going to cry. "When we first met, I had said all those rude things to you. I-I heard about you from Nunnally…about your mother and the royal family…and even after that you still try and protect Nunnally…all by yourself…" His voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

Lelouch looked surprised as he asked, "Are you crying?"

"Y-you're amazing…both you and Nunnally are amazing…"

"Yes! Brother is amazing!" Nunnally agreed, smiling.

After that day, the three formed an unlikely friendship in the small house that Nunnally and Lelouch lived in. Even when all the other people glared at the two siblings whenever they passed by and most adults thought of them only as hostages, the two were very happy. They found the time they spent there brought them much happiness, helping them to forget their true purpose their as political tools and that they were not cared for there.

However, less than a year later, Britannia declared war on Japan. In less then a month, with the use of Knightmares, Japan was conquered. Kururugi Genbu had killed himself in order to bring peace for the country, now Area 11. But during the war, Suzaku was separated from Nunnally and Lelouch. And only later did the news come out that the Eleventh Princess and Prince of Britannia had been killed during the war with their bodies never being found. That was the end of the happiness and carefree world that the three had created and now came the harsh reality that they had tried so hard to forget.

**AN: I hope this chapter was able to make up for how boring the first two chapters were. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Also, thank you for your reviews! Even if there weren't many, I'm happy that you have enjoyed my story so far! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Checkmate." Lelouch smiled innocently as he pushed his king forward, pinning hers. Nunnally huffed as she pouted.

"I never win Onii-sama!" she crossed her arms childishly. Whenever they had free time, she would play a game of chess, her brother's favorite game, with Lelouch. Because of his blindness and being confined to a wheelchair, there were not many activities that he was able to do. She smiled to herself. It was nice to have time like this with her brother, they were safe here. She glanced at her brother to see his head turned towards the door.

Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal Sayoko, their maid. She walked in, smiling. "Good morning Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama."

"Good morning Sayoko-san," both siblings greeted. Sayoko went over to Lelouch and grabbed the handles on his wheelchair. Nunnally stood up as she put away the chess set and grabbed her bag for class.

"That's alright Sayoko-san. I will take Onii-sama to class." She smiled widely as she grabbed the wheelchair from the maid. Sayoko nodded politely as she stepped back before quietly leaving the room. Lelouch turned his head up towards her.

"Nunnally-"

"It's alright Onii-sama, I'll go to my class right after." She smiled brightly as she wheeled her brother out of the clubhouse and towards the school. As they passed by, other students greeted them, some eyes lingering on them longer than others. Nunnally had grown into a beautiful young woman. At 16, her light, wavy, chestnut hair fell down to her waist. Her large blue-violet eyes were kind and gentle, yet had a somewhat hard expression etched into them. Her face had thinned out slightly as she grew, and her body had filled out in all the right places.

Lelouch, even when in a wheelchair, attracted most of the female population in the school. He was incredibly thin, his scrawny form almost lost in the large wheelchair that Ashford school had provided. His tousled raven hair fell to the nape of his neck and a few wild strands fell in front of his face. His eyes were firmly shut tight, hiding the beautiful amethyst color they once held. This, along with the sweet smiles he gave to Nunnally, gave him the look of pure innocence. Except for when he was angry, frustrated, or upset, he was exceptionally kind to those close to him. Even when so much had happened to him, he managed to stay optimistic with the encouraging and loving care that Nunnally gave to him.

Nunnally stopped in front of her brother's classroom ad leaned down, touching his hand. "Bye Onii-sama!" She kissed his forehead and he smiled at her before wheeling himself into the classroom. She sighed before turning and running to her own class.

/

At the end of classes, Nunnally sprinted out of her classroom to the front of the school. Her eyes roamed the still empty area to see Rivalz waiting with his motorcycle. "Rivalz-san!" she waved as she ran up to him.

"Ah, hi Nunnally!" he waved back as he sat down on his motorcycle. Nunnally quickly threw her bag in the sidecar as she strapped the spare helmet on her head. She then carefully climbed in, holding onto the sides tightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she smiled sweetly. "Thank you again Rivalz-san for taking me to the market. I still have to find Onii-sama a present." She laughed softly. Rivalz started the motorcycle as he sped off campus. "You didn't tell Onii-sama where we were going, did you?" she asked.

"And face Lelouch when he finds out I promised to drive you on my bike? Of course not!" Nunnally smiled. She knew Lelouch was overprotective of her and got angry when he found out someone had hurt her or put her in danger (which to him, was anything). He would kill both of them if he knew she was riding in Rivalz's bike.

/

An hour later found Nunnally in a small shop in the Shinjuku ghetto. Japanese everywhere glared at her and whispered as she glanced around the shelves. She knew that the only reason they acted like that was because they thought she couldn't see them. It hurt her when she saw them change and act sweetly to her just because they were afraid for their lives. After the wonderful time she had spent in Japan before the war, she had come to love the people and it saddened her to see the people in such pathetic states.

Her eyes scanned the useless items on the shelves until they landed on a beautiful chess set. The board and pieces were all hand carved. The chess pieces, made of wood, were polished until they shined. She gently lifted the black king up and twirled it between her fingers. It was Lelouch's favorite piece. She gathered the chess set in her arms and ran over to the Japanese running the shop. She held out the money. "Excuse me-" The man didn't let her finish as he quickly snatched the money from her hand with a wide, completely fake smile. "Here you are," His hand shook as he dropped the money onto the counter in front of her. She just smiled in return as she gently pushed the money he had dropped back to him and ran out of the store where Rivalz was waiting. He didn't look comfortable with all the stares the Elevens were giving him.

"Nunnally!" he shouted in relief. "Let's get out of here!"

"Okay." When she got to Rivalz, she tenderly placed the chess set inside her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Strapping the helmet and jumping in the sidecar, she gave Rivalz a wide smile to indicate she was ready. Rivalz was more than happy when his motorcycle roared to life and sped out of the ghetto.

"Geez Nunnally! I can't understand why you always want to go to the ghetto! Couldn't you have gone to a shop in the city?" Nunnally's gaze hardened as she looked away. She would never buy anything from the empire. Rivalz sensed her change in mood and stopped from asking anymore questions.

A loud honk and grinding of tires startled both of them; both trying to look behind them to see a large truck speeding towards them. Rivalz tried to swerve out of the way but the truck seemed to try to do the same. Rivalz drove his motorcycle to the right just as the truck took a sharp turn left; crashing through a construction zone and smashing into a wall. Rivalz slammed on the brakes and both looked at the crash, dust and smoke filling the air. "W-was that our fault…?" Rivalz squeaked.

"I-I don't think so…" Nunnally blinked as she stared at the smoke before something caught her eye. She leaned forward as she saw small sparkling lights glittering in the sun as they floated around slowly. "What is that?" she asked more to herself as she climbed out of the sidecar and leaned on the railing of the road. The lights floated together making the odd shape of a woman before completely disappearing. Nunnally could faintly hear Rivalz complaining behind her before asking once again, "What is that Rivalz-san?"

"What?" Rivalz looked over at where she pointed but the light had vanished and he looked back to his motorcycle.

"Hey! Look over there!" She turned her head to the voice to see a crowd of Britannians running to the crash scene. "Was there an accident?" They were all pointing and whispering amongst each other. Some took out their phones and took pictures. It infuriated her. How dare they just sit and act as innocent bystanders while someone is hurt!

She threw her helmet into the sidecar as she ran towards the crash site. "Ah! Nunnally! What are you doing? It's dangerous!" She could hear Rivalz's shouts behind her. She ignored him as she ran to the side of the truck, looking for survivors. She didn't see anyone.

"Hey!" one of the Britannians laughed as he pointed at her. "A student's come to help!"

"Hehe, someone should help her."

"Are you alright?" Nunnally called out as she tried to climb to the driver's door. However, something was in the way and she couldn't get close. She jumped down as she looked around before noticing a ladder connected to the side of the truck. She hurriedly climbed up the ladder and peered in the open top of the truck. "Can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"_You have come….My…." _ She froze. She looked around but couldn't tell where the voice had come from. It had sounded so clear, as if the person was right next to her. She leaned in closer, glancing inside the truck. "Are you in there?" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the inside of the truck. A large machine, something like a large ventilation system sat in the middle of the truck, and large wires connecting to different areas. It was something she had never seen before. "If you can hear me…I-" The truck suddenly lurched to life as it sped in reverse, throwing broken pieces of the construction site to the ground. Nunnally, losing her footing, fell headfirst into the open top of the truck.

She fell flat on her back and as the truck turned and began to drive forward, she was thrown into the wall. She gasped as she struggled to her knees, rubbing her pounding head. She glanced at her surroundings before her eyes fell onto the giant machine again. She saw that it was big enough that she could climb it and hopefully reach the top and be able to somehow escape. Just as she reached out to grab for a hold, a large, static voice echoed throughout the city.

"_Surrender! We have you surrounded! If you do not stop, we will shoot you!" _She froze. That was the army! Were these terrorists? She cursed her bad luck. Of all times, she had to get stuck with terrorists.

She squeezed her eyes as she thought of her brother. _'Onii-sama…'_ If she got hurt her, or worse, _killed,_ what would happen to Lelouch? She quickly reached for her cell phone to see if she might be able to call her brother when suddenly she heard something and turned to see a woman enter. Nunnally gasped silently as she pressed herself against the wall, hoping she wasn't seen. The woman passed her without so much as glancing at her.

"We can get to the subway if we go through the ghetto!" Nunnally could hear an unknown voice shout from far away. The woman showed no reaction as she threw her coat off and began to climb a ladder. "Hey Kallen…maybe we can use 'it'!"

The woman turned her head slightly as she shouted, "That would be a massacre!" She continued to climb the ladder and disappeared behind a tarp. Nunnally fell to her knees as she shook. What could these terrorists be planning that would lead to a massacre? If they were going through the ghetto…everyone would be in danger! Before she could think anymore, the door behind her began to open slightly and she could hear gunshots from outside. She turned around just in time to see something zip by and after a second she could see a long rope sticking straight out of the small opening of the door.

"A Slash Harken…?" she murmured which was repeated by a solider from a helicopter. The door suddenly burst open as a large Knightmare flew over her head and landed on the ground hard. Large wheels popped out from its legs as they fell to the ground and the large Knightmare swerved as it gained its balance as it pulled the Slash Harken back. Nunnally, mesmerized by the Knightmare in front of her, didn't notice the doors closing until they slammed shut. She jumped to her feet as she pounded on the door. These _were_ real terrorists!

She staggered backward until she sat next to the machine and leaned her head against it. By looking through the hole in the ceiling, she could see that it was very dark and that it was a closed space. She could only guess they were in the subway by what the voice earlier had said and she knew that it was close to the ghetto. She glanced at her phone and almost cried out when she saw it wasn't connecting. She needed to get out but now that they were in the subway, there was no way for her to get away safely. Slipping her phone in her pocket, she felt around to see if she could find anything useful. She wouldn't know what to do if she did find something useful, it was the only thing she could think of to temporarily distract herself from the danger she knew was waiting for her. She flinched when her fingers brushed over something cold and she noticed it was the woman's transmitter. Maybe, if she could reason with the terrorists with it-

She screamed as she flew forward. The truck had stopped, and by the way it lurched, she knew that it had run into something and crashed. She could hear the tires turning and the gears shifting, but the truck wouldn't move anymore. She stood up as she glanced around and jumped when a side door opened, revealing an exit. She glanced out and saw the abandoned subway was completely empty and dark and that there were no exits. She stood up and tentatively reached out towards the machine. But if she could climb on top of the machine, she could maybe find some exit with the better view. However, just as she reached out, something suddenly kicked her, hard. She fell to the ground, holding her wounded side. She glanced up to see a Britannian solider advancing towards her.

She attempted to get back up but the soldier suddenly lunged at her and pushed her back down, his hand around her throat. She gagged as she tried to look up at his masked face. "Don't kill anymore!"

He thought she was a terrorist? "N-no! I-I'm-"

"The poison gas! Don't lie!" He shoved her back down when she attempted to get back up again. "Why would you put so many lives in danger? Stop this killing!" Her eyes narrowed. This solider dare tell her to stop killing? Even after all that happened to her because of Britannia?

"Stop the killing?" she hissed as she stood up, still holding her side. "You're on the wrong side! If you want to stop the killing, then destroy Britannia!"

"Nunnally?" Nunnally flinched. She didn't know any soldiers. Her eyes widened. Did they figure out who she was? After all these years of hiding, did the empire find them? No, she couldn't let her father take hold of Lelouch again! She could- "It's me, Suzaku." The solider took off his helmet to reveal Suzaku, her childhood friend. Suzaku, the boy she had spent her last peaceful year in Japan with. Suzaku…. He smiled at her.

"S-Suzaku-san?" her voice came out in a whisper, disbelief in her voice. "Suzaku-san…you're a Britannian soldier now?"

"You're a terrorist?" he retorted in his kind way.

"No! I-"she was cut off when the large machine suddenly shined a bright light and began to open. Suzaku lunged at her and quickly placed his mask on her mouth to protect her from the poison gas. However, once the light subsided, she was able to see a woman in strange clothes fling her head back, her body drenched in water. "It's not…poison gas…?" Suzaku murmured, surprised. The woman turned her head towards them, and Nunnally swore she looked straight at her, before her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed to the ground.

Nobody moved until Nunnally felt Suzaku's grip on the mask on her face loosened which she quickly pushed off. "We have to help her Suzaku-san!" She broke out of Suzaku's hold as she half-crawled over to the unconscious woman and hoisted the woman's head onto her lap. She sighed with relief when the woman was alive. "She's alive!" she shouted happily as Suzaku clumsily began to unzip the bindings on the woman's legs; as if he was afraid to touch her. "Suzaku-san, does this look like poison gas to you?"

"But in the briefing, they said -" The sound of blinding lights clicking on interrupted them, Suzaku jumped to his feet in a salute as Nunnally turned to see what had happened. She was surprised when she saw a group of soldiers glaring at them, guns pointed and ready.

"You damn monkey!" the leader snapped at Suzaku, his eyes narrow. "Even genuine Britannians aren't allowed to touch that!"

"But I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku tried to reason as he ran to his superior.

"How dare you question me!" The man snapped as he whipped the barrel of his gun against Suzaku's cheek before pointing it straight at Nunnally. "However…you were able to stall the terrorist long enough. I'll give you one last chance Eleven. Kill the terrorist."

Nunnally was shaking, her hands gripping the woman in her hold. This was bad, really bad. The soldier wanted Suzaku to kill her… "I cannot." Did she just hear him right?

"What did you say?"

"I can't kill her. She's just a civilian, caught up in this. She isn't a terrorist! I can't kill her." Suzaku turned to her and gave her a soft smile. Nunnally stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Then die."

"Suzaku-san!" Suzaku only had time to turn around as a bullet was fired into his side. Nunnally trembled as he fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. All the soldiers suddenly readied their guns as they all pointed straight at her.

"That's too bad little girl. You look like just a Britannian student." He grinned evilly as Nunnally tensed. "Grab the girl, kill the student." But before any of the soldiers could move or fire, there was a large explosion. Nunnally used this chance to help the waking woman to her feet and quickly run away while the smoke and dirt was still thick. She could hear the soldiers shouting behind her and their footsteps following her own. She took a sharp right as she pulled the girl with her and watched frightened as they passed right by her. She waited a few seconds before running back the way she came and searching for a different exit.

Another explosion shook the walls around her, knocking her to the ground, the woman falling a ways away. A feeling of helplessness washed over her, a feeling she had since the day her mother was killed and Lelouch crippled. Everyone dear to her was taken away or hurt. Her mother, Suzaku…and Lelouch had to endure so much. She curled into a ball as she buried her head in her hands. Britannia…Britannia took everything away from her!

"I think they went this way!" she could hear gunshots close by and the sound of running footsteps. She heard them pass by her, her heart beating erratically against her chest. When everything was quiet again, she turned her head to the woman who was staring at her. Nunnally angrily wiped her tears to the side as she got up and pulled the woman up. The woman seemed important enough that Britannia was destroying the whole Shinjuku ghetto to get back, so she would make sure not to let them have her.

"Come with me," she hissed quietly as she once again began to run.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a staircase leading to an upper level and most likely an exit. However, when she reached the top, she could see the soldiers from before, shooting a group of people until they all fell dead. Tears fogged her vision, so many innocent people were killed…to hide her. A child's cry pierced through the deadly silence but was quickly silenced by five gunshots. Nunnally gasped as she looked away from the horrible sight.

The world stopped when a familiar ringtone sounded out loud. Nunnally's hand flew to her pocket as she quickly silenced it, but it was too late. The soldiers had heard it and they were looking straight at her hiding spot. She had to get out of there. She turned quickly to try and grab the woman and run but cried out when a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her out from the stairs. Another grabbed the non-struggling woman. Nunnally struggled to get free but her captor merely threw her against the wall. Her eyes immediately shot to look at the exit behind them, but the officer from before seemed to figure out her intent and stood in front of her.

"Heh, nowhere to run terrorist." He sneered. Nunnally looked at him fearfully. "However…you did pretty well. That's the mark of a Britannian!" The sneer on his face disappeared as he turned serious. "But your life ends now." _'Onii-sama!'_ Nunnally quickly shut her eyes as she thought of her older brother, waiting for her death. She heard the first bullet fire.

"Don't kill her!" Nunnally opened her eyes in time to see the green-haired woman from before crumple to the ground in front of her. Blood gushed from the wound in her head. Nunnally fell to the ground next to the woman, an arm outstretched to touch her but too afraid to. This woman…she killed herself to save her…. Why? So many people died…Suzaku, the Japanese, this girl…. Why?

"Hmmm…that's too bad. I wanted her alive, but too bad. What should the story be, huh student? Ah, Group CA found the terrorists' hideout and eliminated them. However, the hostage was already dead. A fitting story, don't you think student?" The man gloated haughtily.

Why was she so helpless? Nunnally felt tears fall down her face. Why was she so helpless, unable to do anything, up to her very death? She was helpless in saving her mother from death and brother from becoming crippled. She was helpless in saving Suzaku and the thousands of Japanese who were murdered. She was even helpless in saving herself. Why couldn't she do anything? Why? Was this how she would end? Helpless? She looked down at the dead body of the woman. This woman had saved her but in vain for she would die too.

Her eyes widened when the hand that had laid motionless seconds ago suddenly moved and grabbed her wrist. The moment the hand brushed her skin, she felt the whole world disappear and she felt as if she was floating in a black void. Yet, something held fast against her wrists and pulled her tight, which she found herself slightly struggling against.

"_You don't want your life to end here…do you?" _A strange voice echoed in her mind, and Nunnally faintly recognized it as the voice that had spoken to her when she had first approached the truck; the green haired woman that had died. But…she was dead, wasn't she? _"You have strong reasons to live. Lelouch…your older brother." _

"_Lelouch? How do you-?"_

"_I will make a contract. I have a power that can give you the strength to accomplish the goals that you have set. But in return, you must grant my one true wish. But this power is unlike a power that you know. It is a power of Kings. You will live in a different time as others, a different destiny, a different life…. You will live as a Human, but you will like unlike one. Are you willing to enter this contract?"_

Sudden images of her past flooded her mind. Once again she was a small eight year old in the Ares Palace, playing in the gardens with Lelouch, her mother, and Euphemia. But almost immediately the image faded and once again she was standing at the top of the stairs, staring in shock at the dead body of her mother and the shaking one of her brother. She screamed and the image shifted to one of her and Suzaku, staring at the remains of Japan together, the war having ended. The promise she had given to Suzaku, the one to destroy Britannia for Lelouch came back. But an image that wasn't from her past came to her. It was the Emperor, her father, standing in front of his subjects. He laughed proudly as he began his famous speech on the segregation of man. Nunnally's eyes narrowed as she swung her arm to the side, ending all the images and clearing her vision. Her mind was set.

"I hereby enter into this contract!"

At once, the world crashed down on her again and the woman was once again dead, her hand lying lifelessly. The soldiers were still waiting, their fingers on the triggers in wait to kill her. But she was no longer afraid. She had power. She could feel the new power waiting for her to use it. She stood up, her hand covering her left eye.

She laughed softly, seemingly perturbing the soldiers. "Say, what would _you _think, with me being a Britannian yet hating it?"

The leader gave her a confused look as he stepped forward, his finger squeezing the trigger. "What is that supposed to mean? Trying to stall to save your life?"

She grinned, a smile that didn't seem to fit on her innocent seeming face. "No…" she pulled away her hand to reveal her changed eye. The pupil was no longer there and the blue-violet color of her eye was gone. In it's place was a dark violet shade with the shape of a red sigil in the middle. "But I now can see every move you are going to make and every possibility of each movement."

"What are you talking about?" The man growled at the fact that he was confused.

Nunnally glanced to her left and noticed a thin pole supporting the ceiling above them. She felt the power in her eye surge forward and suddenly everything had a wire connected to them, a wire only she could see. She saw the wire connected to the thin pole suddenly breaking and the pole collapsing, with the rest of the roof falling on top of all the soldiers. It would kill all of them.

As soon as she felt the power leave her eye, she whirled around and kicked the pole with the bottom of her foot. Because of her power, she had seen the weak spot in the pole where it had been punctured with a bullet and it immediately crumbled. She enjoyed the shocked expressions of the soldiers as they stepped back as the pole fell exactly as she had predicted. As it fell, it ripped out from the ceiling, causing bits of debris to fall as well. The building they were in was already old and riddled with bullet holes. The breaking of the ceiling only hurried its destruction as the other poles gave under the pressure of holding the building up. The rest of the building caved in, crushing everyone, sans Nunnally herself. Where she stood was the one safe place her power had told her.

As soon as everything settled, her eyes widened in horror. She had killed these people…. But the horror was quickly replaced with contempt. With this power…she could finally destroy Britannia and figure out her mother's death. And she could finally protect Lelouch. She smiled sweetly, her eyes closed as she laughed to herself. Now things would finally begin.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, but there were some things I wasn't satisfied with. I wrote this story completely from Nunnally's side of the story. I didn't write scenes with different characters or anything like that because I had wanted to keep this with only Nunnally's thoughts and how Nunnally would react. But I'm not sure if it's a good way to write the story. Do you all like it? If it's bad, just tell me and I'll try to fix it in my next chapter.**

**But please review, I would like to know what you think! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Explosions and the sound of Knightmares fighting brought Nunnally out of her reverie. She immediately knelt down next to the woman and pulled her up. Even if she was dead, she wouldn't let Britannia get her. However, before she could take another step, the whole ground shook as a large Sutherland landed in front of her, blowing harsh wind everywhere. Nunnally watched as the head of the Knightmare opened to reveal a scanner which sent a bright red light that scanned the area. Nunnally tensed when she felt the light shine over her and the woman.

"What happened here?" an electronic voice shouted from the outside speakers.

Nunnally immediately fell to her knees, a worried expression on her face. "P-please help me! I'm just a Britannian student!" She was suddenly very thankful for all the festivals she had to endure with Milly.

"What is a Britannian student doing here?" The voice sounded as if it was disbelieving.

"My sister," she said, indicating the woman in her arms, "and I were in the Shinjuku ghetto when soldiers started shooting and my sister was injured! Our father is a duke; we have I.D. cards in our breast pockets to prove it! Please, I would like to request your protection to make sure my sister is alright!"

The voice didn't answer as the Knightmare didn't move for a few seconds before the back hatch opened as a rope fell. The soldier, a woman with dark skin and silver hair, slid down the rope with a gun in hand. "Alright. Don't either of you move. I'll take your I.D. cards out of your pocket myself." As soon as the woman took a step forward, Nunnally's geass activated. Instantly, the wires that would show her everything's future movements to her appeared.

The woman would walk up to her, gun still pointed until she stopped at the both of them. She would look at Nunnally first, but when she saw the woman in her arms, she would immediately jump back and kill her. Instantly, her geass showed her the future if the soldier disregarded the woman and went for her I.D. card first. That outcome was worse than the first, her gun would already be ready and once her lie had been found out, she would be killed anyway. Seeing no easy way out, Nunnally quickly assessed all of her exits that she could find and found at least three where she could get both the woman and herself away safely. Making sure that there were no surprises, she blinked and turned off her geass.

Nunnally was surprised when she saw that the female soldier was hadn't moved since she had activated the geass. Did the geass stop time when it was activated? There were many mysteries she would have to figure out later, if she got out of her alive. The soldier stopped in front of her and Nunnally watched as her eyes shifted from her first to the woman and right there Nunnally knew her cover was blown.

Nunnally didn't wait for the woman to lift her gun from her side as she quickly jumped to her feet, pulling the woman up with her. Acting upon instinct, Nunnally broke the gun away from the startled soldier's grasp and pulled the trigger. The shocked woman shouted as she fell to the ground, holding her side. The gun fell to the ground as Nunnally's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. She had just shot a soldier…she had shot somebody…. She quickly shook her head as she knelt down and grabbed the key and code card from the wounded soldier's pocket. She would worry about what happened later. First, she had to get out of here alive.

Still carrying the dead, or maybe alive, woman, she climbed into the open hatch and quickly shut it closed. However, there was very little room for the both of them. Nunnally could barely reach for the controls when suddenly- "Hmmm…how interesting…" Nunnally snapped her head to the see the previously dead woman staring at her with an amused look on her face.

"How…?"

"…am I still alive?" she finished, the amused look never leaving her face. The woman tilted her head back as if in thought before turning her head back.

"Who are you?" Nunnally asked, still in shock that the woman was still alive.

"You can call me C.C." C.C. looked at the screen to see the soldier from before, still lying motionless in the same place she had fallen. "Good shooting before. Fun, isn't it?"

"You saw?" C.C. didn't answer. Nunnally knew C.C. was teasing her for the fact that she had shown she was upset for shooting somebody. Angry, she tried to sound upset as she ordered, "I need to get out of here before anymore Knightmares show. Could you please try and move to the space behind my seat so I can get to the controls?"

"Who are you giving orders to?" C.C. muttered, but still got off of Nunnally's lap and crawled to the space behind her, but her head still out to see what Nunnally would do.

With surprising speed, Nunnally had the Knightmare running and she drove out of the ruins of the building. She knew that the first thing to do was get out of the ghetto as soon as possible, meaning she would have to get around all of the soldiers that were here. She knew they would never leave as long as C.C. was with her and that it would be very difficult to leave undetected. However…

A shrill scream, enhanced by the outward speakers of the Knightmare, caught Nunnally's attention. She turned to see a small group of Japanese running with two Knightmares close behind them. Bullets rained over them and one by one they fell dead. She watched in horror as a woman fell, her arms wrapped tightly around her; a small child in her arms. The child was killed seconds later.

Nunnally's grip on the handles of the Knightmare tightened as her glare hardened. A fire that had been suppressed for a long time suddenly burned as she gritted her teeth. Her long hatred for Britannia returned as she watched the ruthless killing before her. She jerked the controls to the left and headed towards where the sensor in her Knightmare detected the fighting going on. She could feel C.C.'s stare on her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something," Nunnally's voice was different, C.C. noticed. She could almost feel the suppressed anger in her words. With quick, swift motions, she launched multiple slash harkens, immobilizing a Knightmare and causing the pilot to eject. She whirled around and engaging the firing gun in the right arm of the Sutherland shot another unsuspecting Knightmare until the pilot ejected. Panting from the ferocity with which she had used in her last movements, she barely noticed the Glasgow frame standing still next to her. But when she did, she immediately recognized it. It was the Knightmare from the terrorist truck!

"_Who are you?" _asked the woman from inside the Glasgow, using the outside speakers. Nunnally hesitated from using the speakers herself in case they could be tracked since she was using a Britannian Knightmare. Suddenly, she remembered the transmitter that she had picked up earlier and quickly pulled it out. She brought it to her mouth and said in an authoritative voice,

"_Do you want to destroy Britannia?" _there was no response for a few minutes before the Glasgow pilot answered with surprise in her voice,

"_O-of course! Bu-"_

"_If you want to live, then follow what I say." _Even as she spoke, Nunnally's geass activated. She scanned the entire area and was pleased when she saw all the future movements of the enemy Knightmares. She grinned as she pushed the button that connected the transmitters together. _"Okay. Head straight to the western exit!" _The Glasgow hesitated before it turned on its heels and headed straight for where Nunnally instructed. Waiting a few seconds, Nunnally turned and with the use of her slash harken, pulled herself into a safe, hidden area where she could easily watch the fighting.

She watched as the Glasgow launched itself in the air and landed on the elevated tracks, racing as two Sutherlands followed it close behind. She drummed her finger impatiently as she waited for the train full of Sutherland frames that was supposed to come. She sat up when it came into view and she quickly turned on the transmitter. _"Alright, that train that's coming; jump on top of it!" _

"_Right!" _She jumped on top of it, catching the enemies of guard; just as Nunnally had seen and been waiting for. In lightning speed, she shot her slash harkens at one just as it tried to follow the Glasgow. It pitifully fell into pieces as it fell off the track way. Just as she retracted her weapons, the other Sutherland turned towards her hiding area.

"_You! What unit are you from?" _

A smirk formed on Nunnally's face at the sound of slight fear in his voice. _"I swear no allegiance to Britannia!" _she snarled as she pulled out her gun and shot at him. The Sutherland, surprised, tried to back up to face her but didn't have time as she effectively shot off its foot. However, she froze when it aimed it machine gun straight at her, ready to fire. But the smirk never left Nunnally's face as the Glasgow came racing towards the Sutherland, fist raised; just as she had foreseen. The Sutherland pilot, seeing his defeat, quickly ejected, his frame falling lifelessly to the ground.

Nunnally, after the frame fell, quickly rolled her Knightmare back to avoid being spotted by the Glasgow pilot. She watched as more of the rebels that she had seen fight ran up to the Glasgow. Waiting for the right moment, she changed the transmission signal to the leader's transmitter.

"_Are you the leader?" _she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"_Y-yes!" _he answered, his voice uncertain.

"_Then I give everything in this train to you as a gift. Please use it to win this fight against Britannia." _She didn't wait for their answers as she threw the transmitter to the side and leaned back in the chair. She was never as tactical as her brother and all that she did tired her considerably. But she didn't have time to rest. There was something she had to do; something that had been waiting for her for eight years.

/

"Impressive," C.C. smirked as she leaned over Nunnally's seat, her golden eyes watching the screen as the two raced away from the scene to avoid getting caught. Nunnally smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything particular you're doing?"

"I have to finish something." Nunnally skidded to a halt at a good enough distance away from the military building that her geass told her Clovis was at. She squeezed the handles in her hands. She needed to pay her _dear _brother a visit. With a twist of her wrist, the hatch from her Knightmare opened and her seat shot out. C.C. gracefully jumped down and waited as Nunnally climbed down after her. "You should stay here, it's dangerous."

"Oh really? As I recall, I am standing here after having a hole in my head."

Nunnally, on instinct, wanted to apologize but quickly held her tongue as she glanced around to see if anyone had spotted them. Nobody had. She turned back to C.C. "But the army is looking for you. If they see you, they'll capture you again. It's better to stay here, it's safer for you." Not waiting for C.C. to retort, Nunnally peeked around the wall that she hid behind to see that there was nobody. As quickly as she could, she ran straight in.

/

Clad in a soldier's uniform and a helmet covering her head and hiding her hair, Nunnally approached the door that she had seen was Clovis'. Holding her breath, she waited until her geass was able to tell when there would be an opening where she could enter the room unseen. Silently counting in her head, she watched the soldiers tentatively until the moment she waited for came. She ran out from her hiding place and quickly ran towards the door. She swung it open and smirked when she found that it was empty, save for Clovis sitting in his throne-like chair, watching the fighting going on. Her grip on the gun tightened when she saw the apathetic way that Clovis acted. He sat with his head resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the armrest of his chair. He seemed pleased with the deaths that he caused.

Staying close to the wall and making sure that she was unseen, she made it around the room until she was inches away from him. Holding her breath, she held the gun up to his head and clicked off the safety clutch. She was glad the helmet covered most of her face when Clovis jumped and turned to look straight at her. She could see the fear in his eyes, and she almost pulled the gun away. But she quickly thought of all the people that he had killed to get C.C. and she steeled herself.

"Who are you?" Clovis' voice was unexpectantly calm.

Exhaling to assure herself, she pushed the gun closer. "When General Bartley and his soldiers come in, order them to leave and to make sure that no one else comes in." She decided to persuade him more by visibly squeezing the trigger. He looked at her strangely before the door that Nunnally had passed through seconds ago swung open as Bartley, followed by a few soldiers, came in.

"Your Highness," Bartley panted, sweat covering his face, "we still haven't found-"

"Leave at once!" Clovis interrupted, swinging his hand to the side dramatically. Nunnally, hidden in the shadows of the pillars surrounding Clovis' chair, watched as the general and soldiers stared at the prince in shock before quickly bowing their heads and retreating to the door. "And Bartley! Make sure that no one enters this room!" The general bowed again before quickly leaving the room. When they were gone, Clovis glanced at Nunnally out of the corner of his eye, making sure to act calm even with a gun pointed at him. "Is that good enough? Anything else?"

"Yes. I want you to order to stop the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto. I want you to help anyone injured, whether they are Britannian or Eleven." Nunnally made sure to say Eleven to not raise anymore suspicion. Clovis didn't make any move but a squeeze of the trigger got him moving. Switching off the large screen that allowed him the visage of the ghetto's destruction, he turned the microphone on and, giving her one last look, began to make his speech she ordered him to make.

"_All units! Pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia! All units pull back and tend to all wounded, whether they be Britannian or Eleven!" _After he finished, he fell back into his chair and gave her a wary glance, seemingly thankful that she had moved and now stood in front of him. The gun was still pointed at him.

"Is that it?" he asked, still calm sounding.

Nunnally didn't answer right away. "Yes, thank you."

"What next? Want me to sing you a song?" She blinked; surprised that he was able to mock her even in the position he was in. "Or maybe play a game of chess?" he continued.

A smile formed on her face as she thought of all the chess games she watched between Clovis and Lelouch back at the Imperial Villa. "That brings back memories, doesn't it?" she asked softly. The mocking look on Clovis' face disappeared only to be replaced by the look of confusion. "You and Onii-sama would play all the time, though Onii-sama always won."

"Who are you?" Clovis' voice finally showed the fear that he had been hiding.

"You don't remember Big Brother Clovis?" Nunnally stepped into the lighting, pulling off her helmet and letting her long hair fall to her waist. At the sight of her, Clovis jumped from his seat, his eyes wide.

"Nun-Nunnally?" he stammered, almost as if he didn't believe she was standing right in front of him. "You're alive?"

"Yes my dear brother," she smiled softly, even as she kept the gun steady, aimed for his head.

"But…but they said you were dead!" Nunnally bit her lip from lashing out. So it was true. Her father had sent her and Lelouch to Japan right before starting a war. And then he declares them dead without even trying to see if they had survived. "But I really am glad to see you're alive Nunnally! I was told you were dead after-"

Nunnally took a couple steps forward to silence him, the gun inches from his face. Clovis quickly tried to back away only to fall back into his chair. He looked up at her fearfully, still talking as if thinking it would somehow save him. "B-but I am really happy to see that you're alive! I came to Area 11 just to look for you and Lelouch! Lelouch, how is he? Is he well?"

At the mention of her brother, Nunnally had to stop herself from shooting him right there. How dare he ask if her brother was alright now, eight years later? If he had truly cared about him, then why hadn't Clovis visited Lelouch the days that her brother was confined in the hospital? Why hadn't he cared when Lelouch really needed him? Her eyes narrowed as Clovis childishly continued his fear-induced rant. "Why don't the two of you come home with me?"

"No," she hissed as she shook her head slightly. "I will never return to just be used as a political tool again." She could see Clovis flinch at her words. "Have you forgotten what had happened to Lelouch and I after our mother's assassination? Have you forgotten how we were abandoned in Japan as political tools right before our father started war?

It all started the day of our mother's assassination. She was never liked by the other nobles of the court, so it was obvious who had done it. But to make it look like it was by terrorist…"

"It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis shouted, his composure broken as he screamed freely at her.

"I know that dear brother," she said softly as she lowered the gun. She could see Clovis calm considerably. "However, what you did today was horrible. You killed thousands of lives, thousands of families just to find one girl." Clovis' eyes widened at her knowledge of C.C. "For that you cannot be forgiven." She held the gun back up to his face.

"Wait! We may not share the same mother, but I am still your brother!" At that, she faltered into turning away, not wanting to look at her brother. She couldn't do it. She had come here with the intention to kill her brother, to kill Clovis for all the lives he had taken in the ghetto. Her gun hand shook as she tried to persuade herself that Clovis deserved death and that she would avenge the millions of lives that he had taken. But yet, he was her brother; she couldn't just take his life. When she heard Clovis sigh with relief, she turned to glance at him only to freeze as she heard the distinguishable sound of a lone gunshot. Her eyes widened as Clovis slumped in his chair, a clean hole in his forehead. The gun fell from her hand as Nunnally took a few steps back at the sight of her brother before she fell to her knees.

"You can't be so weak after what I gave you." Nunnally turned around to see C.C. walking towards her with a gun in her hand. Her finger was on the trigger.

"Did you…did you kill Big Brother Clovis?" she asked, even when she already knew the answer.

"Of course," she said in an uninterested tone as she tossed the gun down next to Nunnally. "You can't just let him go after you let him know you're alive, can you? How are you supposed to carry out my wish if you can't even kill?"

Nunnally didn't answer as she avoided looking at her dead brother's body. However, her eyes widened when she heard noises and shouts outside as the soldiers were trying to get in. They obviously heard the gunshot. She jumped to her feet and grabbed C.C.'s hand before quickly running away, leaving her brother behind.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was really hard to write for numerous reasons. I had a horrible time getting Nunnally to Clovis with using only her geass. Please don't yell at me about how unbelievable it seems on how she got to Clovis' room without being noticed, I already know that. I also made Nunnally more hesitant with killing and I had to give her some incentive with moving to kill people. Even if she witnessed her mother being killed and her brother crippled, I don't think it would completely change her and make her be able to go around killing everyone she sees. I still want to retain some of her original character from canon but still making her different. **

**Even with my annoying comments, please review and tell me how you like the story! I will hopefully update really soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait here," Nunnally hissed to C.C. outside of the door of the clubhouse. "I need to make sure of something before you can come in." The last thing she wanted was for Lelouch to get caught up in the mess she was in. She knew it was dangerous to bring this mysterious woman so close to Lelouch, but she needed answers about her new powers.

"Keeping me out here will only get me caught," C.C. smirked, though her eyes still seemed emotionless.

"Don't worry, nobody is in the clubhouse after dark," Nunnally assured as she slipped inside the clubhouse with C.C. trailing behind her. As promised, the clubhouse was empty save for the dimmed lights that slightly brightened the large room. Nunnally guided C.C. down a few hallways until they arrived at the east wing of the building where a lone door stood. She stopped in front of it before glancing at C.C. one last time to notice that the woman was still wearing the Britannian prison outfit. There was a chance that Sayoko was still waiting for her with Lelouch and she would recognize the outfit and would start asking unnecessary questions. Quickly thinking, she pulled off her blazer and handed it to the green-haired woman.

"Put this on so you would look less suspicious," she quickly answered at the woman's raised eyebrow. C.C. was surprisingly cooperative as she slipped on the blazer before Nunnally stepped forward to allow the door to read her movements and slide to the side. As she stepped inside the well-lit room, a warm smile spread across her face. Both Lelouch and Sayoko were waiting, both seemingly involved in a chess game.

"Welcome home Nunnally," Lelouch gave her a sweet smile. Sayoko repeated the greeting with the polite tone she always used before looking behind her at C.C.

"I'm home, Onii-sama, Sayoko-san." She smiled before remembering who was behind her. "Sayoko-san, a classmate of mine is coming over to study with me. I'll take her to my room and then I'll come to dinner." She tried to sound convincing, but ever since Lelouch had lost his sight, he had been able to tell if she was lying just by her voice. From the way his smile strained, she could tell her didn't quite believe her. However, she continued to turn around and grab C.C.'s hand and quickly pull her towards her room. Nunnally glanced at her brother only to see C.C. watching her brother. Nunnally's eyes widened when she saw a smirk cross the woman's face as her eyes glinted; staring straight at Lelouch. Her brother complex kicked in as she yanked C.C.'s arm to her room and slammed the door shut.

Turning towards the green haired woman, she glared at her when she saw the same expression on her face. "While you stay here, don't go near Onii-sama!" she snapped.

"Hmmm…and just who are you ordering?" C.C. asked, her smirk growing wider.

"I mean what I said! Don't go near him or touch him!" Images of C.C. doing horrible, unthinkable things to her blind, innocent brother horrified her and caused her cheeks to flush red. Before she was able to shout anything else, she could hear a voice outside.

"Nunnally? Are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she pushed C.C. to the side and swung open the door. Lelouch was waiting at the door, a troubled look on his face. "I heard you shouting-"

"It's nothing! I'm sorry for worrying you." She quickly ran over and grabbed his wheelchair before hurriedly pushing him to the kitchen. Sayoko had already set out dinner for the two of them and so Nunnally quickly pushed Lelouch to his plate.

Dinner was silent until Lelouch finally broke the silence."Nunnally, did you go to the Shinjuku ghetto today?"

"Did Rivalz-san tell you?" she asked slowly, tentatively glancing at him.

"You shouldn't go into the ghettos; it is too dangerous for you. I was worried, Milly told me about the terrorist attack in Shinjuku today." She could see the worry on her brother's face and she immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama." She looked away guiltily for a second to see a soft pink paper crane that she had made with Sayoko a while ago. When she had made it, she had saved it to show her brother. She silently got up and grabbed it and sat back down next to her brother. "Hold this Onii-sama." She gently placed her hands over her brother's and softly opened them before placing the crane in his hands. His hands reflexively closed around the crane before his eyebrows rose and recognition passed over his face.

"A crane?" he asked.

"Sayoko-san taught me how to make these out of paper. She told me that if you make a thousand cranes, you can have one wish. Is there anything you wish for Onii-sama?"

She noticed his hands suddenly tighten around the crane as a frown crossed his face. His brows furrowed as his bangs brushed his closed eyes. It scared her slightly; she had never seen her brother like this since their time in Japan before the war. But the look on his face was quickly replaced with a smile as he said, "I don't really have a wish. What do you wish for Nunnally?"

She blinked, surprised, before smiling and looking down at the crane in her brother's hands. "I wish to live in a gentle world, where I can live with you peacefully." It was her true wish, a wish that she can now fulfill with her new power. Seeing the strained smile on his face, she tried to make him truly smile by adding, "And hopefully the world will be better by the time you open your eyes." _I will make sure of it._

Lelouch didn't say anything as he placed the crane on the table, his brows knitted together as he seemed to be in deep thought. Nunnally gently put a hand on his, not wanting to see the frown on his face anymore. Her touch seemed to surprise him as he quickly smiled and said that he was tired, calling Sayoko back in. Sayoko took Lelouch back to his room and Nunnally ran straight back to her room where she found C.C. waiting on her bed. The green-haired woman was sprawled out across Nunnally's bed, the borrowed blazer discarded on the floor. C.C. raised her head up slightly until she locked eyes with Nunnally before lying back down.

"Your brother's name is Lelouch?" C.C. asked, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Yes- wait! That's not important! What is this power you've given me?"

"Are you unhappy with what I gave you?"

"No…" Nunnally's voice trailed off as she smiled, sitting down on her desk chair to face the woman. "I'm actually happy that you gave me this power. I've been waiting for a chance to get my revenge on Britannia and this only speeds that up." Nunnally stared at C.C. until the question she had wanted to ask finally flew from her mouth.

"What are you going to do? The military is looking for you-"

C.C. interrupted her by suddenly sitting up and throwing off the boots from her Britannian prison outfit and throwing the main heavy jacket off to the floor. The green haired woman quickly drew Nunnally's blankets up to her chin until only her eyes were visible. "I'll just stay here."

"Stay here?" Nunnally repeated, surprised. "But you can't-"

"If I'm caught, you'll be caught as well and found out." Nunnally flinched as she considered what C.C. had said.

"But if you stay here…"

"Good night Nunnally." C.C. said with finality, ending the conversation. Nunnally attempted to speak before slowly shutting her mouth, knowing she wouldn't get another word out of her. Sighing, she resigned herself to the couch and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

/

The bright, calm rays of the rising sun fell upon the sleeping form of the young girl who lay motionless on the couch. Nunnally's eyes blinked open before she sat straight up, her eyes darting to her empty bed. She looked around the room to see where the green-haired woman had gone only to notice that the room was empty. Scrambling to her feet, she threw on her school uniform before rushing out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She froze.

Lelouch and C.C. were sitting alone at the kitchen table, Sayoko nowhere in sight. Her brother looked troubled as his fingers gripped the armrests of his wheelchair tightly until the tips of his fingers turned white. C.C. sat in a chair in front of him, her face inches away from his, her face void of any emotion. She whispered something to him that Nunnally couldn't hear, causing Lelouch to frown. C.C.'s hand suddenly reached out, inching towards Lelouch's face-

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally shouted, quickly interrupting before C.C. could corrupt her brother anymore. Both heads turned towards her, C.C. looking at her with an amused expression. Lelouch looked surprised that she was there and quickly covered his shock with a quick smile.

"Nunnally, you're awake?" He kept his voice light.

"Yes," she said, her eyes glancing at C.C. "Have you met-"

"Oh, do you mean C.C.? Yes, I've met her. Are you letting her stay here? She said that you're letting her stay in your room?"

"Y-yes, she's staying with me for now. But…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Milly." His smile reassured her and she calmed, even though she was still unhappy with how close C.C. was to her brother. Luckily, before C.C. was able to do anything else, Sayoko came in with breakfast. She laid out plates of food for the two siblings of them, making sure she stood in the corner of the room to wait for them to finish. When they finished, Sayoko took Lelouch's wheelchair and with a nod of goodbye to Nunnally, set off to Lelouch's classroom. When the door behind them shut, Nunnally turned to C.C.

"C.C.-san, it would be better for you to stay in my room. It would be bad if anybody saw you during school hours." C.C. just stared at her with a raised eyebrow before silently going into her room. Nunnally quickly grabbed her bag and headed to her class, hoping that C.C. wouldn't try to run out.

/

"Nunnally!" Nunnally jumped as she felt a rolled up paper repeatedly wacked her on the top of the head. Nunnally rubbed the top of her head to see everyone looking at her teasingly. "You were sleeping, weren't you?" Milly reprimanded.

"That's what you get for leaving me behind and making me face Lelouch by myself!" Rivalz joked. Lelouch gave him a disapproving look at how he spoke to her as Nunnally pouted.

"I'm sorry Rivalz-san."

"Yeah Nunna-chan, what happened to you yesterday?" Shirley asked concernedly. Nunnally paused as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse as to where she had been.

"Alright, alright, let's leave Nunnally alone for now. We need to figure out the budget for club activities this year." Milly said, looking at them determinedly. "We're already behind, we need to hurry up!"

"You should have started this yesterday then!" Shirley interrupted. "We shouldn't be trying to finish it all today. You should have reminded us a day sooner."

"Or a day later," Rivalz snickered.

"GUTS!" Milly suddenly screamed. Everyone winced at her loud shout and everyone looked up at her slowly. "There! Now you're all fired up to work!"

"It doesn't really work," Lelouch muttered.

"It works on me! I'm ready to work!" Shirley grinned, pumping her fist in the air. A sly grin formed on Milly's face as her eyes roamed over Shirley's form.

"My, I see you've grown quite a lot there. Seems you filled out just right." Shirley followed where Milly was looking and her face reddened when she realized what she was staring at. She let out a yelp as she covered her breasts.

"You pervert!"

/

"I'm telling you! Milly's just a perverted old man inside!" Shirley complained, still upset on Milly's comments about her breasts.

"That's just how Milly is," Rivalz prodded her jokingly.

"A-at least we finished the budget plan on time," Nina tried to add in, stuttering.

"But she shouldn't wait until the last day to do them," Nunnally added, pushing Lelouch's wheelchair. His chair was automatic, given to him by the Ashfords for easier mobility, but he let her push him whenever she was able to. Although, Nunnally never gave him a choice; she wanted to be near him as much as possible. They all laughed at Milly's neglectful behavior when Nunnally felt somebody suddenly run into her back. Nunnally turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she froze when she saw who it was.

"Yes, thank you," the voice was soft-spoken, but it wasn't hard to forget. The owner of the voice looked up at her with innocent, frail blue eyes. Dark pink hair framed her pale face as the girl tried to give a small bow. Nunnally's grip on her brother's wheelchair tightened. She was certain this girl was the terrorist woman she had seen on the truck; the one who had driven the Glasgow.

"Kallen! Are you alright? If you're tired, you should tell us." A group of girls flocked over to the girl, Kallen, and pulled her away, some glaring at Nunnally for even daring to bump into her. But Nunnally didn't pay attention to the girls' incessant chatter; only focusing on the frail looking girl that had run into her. If this girl was the terrorist from before, why was she here?

"Are you alright Nunnally?" Nunnally blinked and turned to see Shirley and Nina staring at her worriedly. Even Lelouch had turned his head towards her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh…I'm fine," she reassured them, giving them a pleasant smile. "Who was that? She didn't look well." Maybe they could tell her something about her to give her a clue on who she was.

"That's Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz said, a grin on his face as he watched the girls' backs. "She's in our class, so you wouldn't know her. But she's rarely on campus; she's supposedly sick or something. But she's really smart, and beautiful, and she's the heir of the Stadtfeld family." He seemed to add the last bit of information for himself as he continued to watch Kallen's back. Nunnally smiled as she pretended to shake off her curiosity as they headed off back to their classes; however, her mind was racing. From what Rivalz had told her, this Kallen was an honest Britannian who seemed to have no clue about the fighting outside the school. But she couldn't shake off the sneaking suspicion that she was the terrorist.

After the last class bell rang, signaling for lunch break, Nunnally stood and packed her things, her thoughts still on the girl Kallen. She knew it was wrong to be suspicious of people, but she was certain it was the same girl. She had decided that she would only go to make sure, discreetly, if she was or wasn't the terrorist.

She stepped out onto the campus and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kallen. She walked around, glancing to the sides in hopes of seeing her. Her eyes lit up when she finally found the redhead girl; however her smile slipped away when she realized who she was talking to. What was her brother doing, talking to Kallen? Alone? Kallen stood stiffly in front Lelouch, who seemed to be asking her something, with a deep frown on his face. Frown set, Nunnally stormed towards them, intent on breaking them apart.

"Onii-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sweet voice, hoping not to startle him.

"Oh, Nunnally; I was just speaking with Miss Stadtfeld." He smiled innocently at her. "Milly ordered that Rivalz and I get her for the next Student Council meeting." Though Rivalz was nowhere in sight. She glanced at Kallen to see her nod her head at Lelouch's statement.

Nunnally felt a wave of relief flow through her when she realized that they were only talking because of Milly. "Does she want us to bring her to the clubhouse?" Nunnally stepped behind his wheelchair and began to push towards the clubhouse after he nodded. The walk was silent with Nunnally sometimes sneaking quick looks at Kallen next to her. It would seem she wouldn't be able to ask her questions now; not with Lelouch here. She would have to wait.

They walked into the extravagant room known as the clubhouse to find it completely empty. Both Nunnally and Kallen looked around to see if anyone had been hiding or if there really wasn't anyone there. "Where is everyone Onii-sama?" Nunnally turned to Lelouch.

"There you are!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Across the room, a set of doors swung open to reveal Milly pushing a large cart of food out, a devious grin on her face. "Now we can start!"

"Ah! I found it! I found it!" They all looked up to see Shirley stand up from the second floor, a small computer chip in her hand. "Nina, is this it?"

"Yes! Thank you Shirley!" Nina stood up as well, running over to grab the small chip.

"God my ass hurts," Rivalz murmured as he stood up, rubbing his lower back while groaning.

"Great! You're all here already!" Milly's grin widened as she began to place the food on the nearby table. "Let's start the party!"

"Party?" Nunnally asked.

"It's why I sent Rivalz and Lelouch to get Kallen." She paused to glare at Rivalz who only smiled awkwardly. "We're putting Kallen on the student council. I talked about it with my grandpa and told him about her fragile health and that normal clubs would be too hard for her. So the Student Council would be perfect for her!" Milly shot her arm in the air cheerfully as she grinned. "Oh, I'm Milly, the student council president," she added as an afterthought. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Kallen said softly as she bowed slightly. Nunnally watched as the rest of the student council ran to meet the newest member and introduce themselves excitedly. Before the party could start, Rivalz pulled out a large bottle of champagne and proudly slammed it down on the table.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked, shocked.

"We shouldn't…" Nina protested weakly.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" Rivalz grinned as he began to try to push out the cork.

"Don't you even try to give Nunnally any of that." Lelouch's surprisingly dark voice made everybody in the room freeze. Rivalz, halfway through getting the cork out, put in back down on the table.

"I wasn't going to give any to Nunnally," he muttered. "Geez Lelouch."

"Lulu is right! We shouldn't be drinking any of that!" Shirley leaned forward to grab the bottle.

Rivalz, excited again, snatched the bottle as he took a step back while holding the bottle out of her reach. Shirley half tackled him as she reached for the bottle, all the while screaming why it was wrong to drink it in the first place. Rivalz glanced around the room for someone else to pass to before looking straight at Nunnally. "Nunnally, pass!"

Nunnally barely had time to react in order to catch the flying bottle. She smiled when she caught it; but the feeling was short-lived when Shirley ran in a frenzy to get the bottle out of her hands. "You can't drink Nunnally!" Nunnally tried to keep the bottle a safe distance away so it wouldn't break, however it was useless as Shirley's attempts to retrieve the bottle caused the both of them to fall to the ground. The pressure from the shaking caused the cork in the bottle to finally shoot out and Nunnally was barely able to shout a "Look out!" to the unaware Kallen standing to the side.

Kallen looked up at the incoming cork and with a quick swipe of her hand knocked the cork away, only to have the champagne itself pour on her head. It was silent until Shirley jumped off Nunnally with many apologies. "I'm sorry Nunnally! I didn't mean to knock you to the floor!"

Suddenly, all of them could feel a very dark aura coming from a corner of the room. Lelouch smiled warmly to Nunnally. "Nunnally, why don't you help Miss Stadtfeld get a change of clothes? Sayoko could help you." Nunnally nodded as she quickly took Kallen's hand and ran out of the room. When Lelouch had that tone, it meant he was going to bring hell on anyone that had hurt her and it meant for her to get out of there as soon as possible.

/

After Sayoko had handed her an extra pair of clothes for Kallen, Nunnally headed back to the room where Kallen was bathing. Her head spun as she tried to organize her thoughts. She was absolutely sure that this Kallen was the terrorist. She wasn't stupid; she had seen Kallen dodge the flying cork earlier. There was no way that she should have been able to swat that cork away that fast if she was really sick. She stood in front of the door, but hesitated to go in. If she really was dangerous, she had to be careful to not get her angry. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached her hand out and knocked on the door.

There was no noise, save for the sound of running water, until, "Who is it?"

"It's Nunnally. I've brought you a change of clothes."

Again, there was a pause until Kallen gave permission for her to enter. Making sure to politely look away from the shower curtain, Nunnally stepped in the room. "I'm sorry Kallen-san, sometimes they can be a little wild." She placed the clothes on a nearby table.

"It's alright," Kallen spoke softly. "I enjoy simple pleasures like these once in a while."

Nunnally shifted awkwardly in the silence that followed and finally glanced down at the clothes that Sayoko had given her. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of immediately running back and demanding for a different pair of clothes. "K-Kallen-san…do you mind wearing my…_Onii-sama's _clothes?" She strained the last word out. The last thing she wanted was for a girl to be wearing her brother's clothes.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Nunnally winced. "That was pretty fast. If those are your brother's clothes, you had to go all the way to the boys' dorm, didn't you?"

"Actually, Onii-sama and I live here in the clubhouse. It would be too hard for Onii-sama to stay in the dorms here so the Chairman allowed us to live here."

"I see."

"Ah, Kallen-san, your phone is ringing." Almost immediately after she said it, the loud, monotonous ring of a cell phone echoed throughout the room. She could hear Kallen mutter something under her breath before the older girl stuck her arm out from behind the shower curtain.

"Could you hand it to me please?" Nunnally picked up the small device and quickly placed it in her hand. Kallen muttered a soft thank you before quickly putting the phone to her ear. Nunnally knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but if she was a terrorist…

"Hello?" Nunnally could hear a muffled voice that sounded female and could just barely understand.

"_I see you got out safely." _

"You!" Kallen shouted. "Was it you who-"

"_At 4:00 p.m. tomorrow, I want you to go to the Tokyo Tower observation platform alone." _

"Wait!" The sound of the receiver sounded in the room.

"Are you alright Kallen-san?" Nunnally asked, guessing it was just another terrorist that had been on the phone. She could hear Kallen gasp as if just remembering she was still there.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice stuttered slightly.

"Was that a friend?"

"Y-yeah, a friend."

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Nunnally said as politely as possible, "I-I'll let you finish your bath now." Kallen didn't say anything as Nunnally quickly left the room.

/

As Nunnally took Kallen back to the clubhouse, Kallen began to ask her questions on what the student council was like. Nunnally smiled. "The Student Council is a lot of fun, but we don't end up doing a lot of work. Milly-san usually forgets until later anyway. We mostly just plan school events."

"Like what?"

"There was silent day, the cross-dressing ball, wear your swimsuit to school day, and many others. Milly-san loves parties. But she can be a little perverted at times, so be careful." She thought of the many times Milly grabbed Shirley and Nina in ways she didn't want to remember.

"Oh my," Kallen said, sounding a little less than horrified. Nunnally open her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"Nunna-chan! It's terrible!" Nunnally frowned when she heard Shirley's shout. Instead of continuing with the party, they were all surrounding the TV, watching the news.

"What happened?" Both she and Kallen walked up behind Lelouch's wheelchair to get a better look.

"Prince Clovis is dead." Milly said quietly.

"They say he had been murdered!" Rivalz added, the normal cheerfulness in his voice gone.

"_We interrupt this news broadcast with some new information. The suspect for the murder of His Highness Clovis has been arrested. The suspected is believed to be an Honorary Britannian citizen Suzaku Kururugi. I repeat, the murderer is Suzaku Kururugi!" _

Nunnally didn't know if she should cry with happiness or sorrow. She was elated to know that Suzaku was still alive. But she was fill with deep sadness and shock that Suzaku was accused of the crime she had committed. After she was able to control her voice, she choked out, "That's horrible…" She glanced down at Lelouch to see how he took the news.

His lips were pulled back in a deep scowl filled with indescribable fury as his brows furrowed. He gripped the armrests with the tips of his fingers until they turned white, a recent habit of his. His whole body was tense. Nunnally learned in moments like these to put a hand on his shoulder to remind him she was still with him. He jumped at her touch before trying to put a smile on his face for her.

/

"I'm sure it was a lie," Lelouch said, trying to convince them both as Nunnally helped him into bed. As she bent down to pick him up, he lightly wrapped his arms around her neck so she would be able to lift him up by his waist. She gently set him on the bed before pushing his legs onto the bed.

"I-it has to be," Nunnally affirmed as she pulled the blanket covers on top of him. "Suzaku-san wouldn't do something like that."

"Don't worry." He pulled his hand out from the blanket and searched for a while until he found her hand. He squeezed it. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." As she stood by her brother's side, holding his hand, she decided she wouldn't let Suzaku die for something she had done. She would save the one childhood friend she had. When Lelouch was finally asleep, Nunnally headed back to her own room where C.C. was waiting.

The green-haired woman lay on Nunnally's bed, a pizza in her hand; an empty pizza box discarded on the floor. The woman ignored Nunnally's presence as she continued to take a bite of her pizza. "C.C.-san," Nunnally took a step forward when the woman ignored her, "they are accusing Suzaku-san for killing Big Brother Clovis."

"And?"

"And?" Nunnally blinked, confused.

"Are you just going to sit there? You're less interesting than I imagined." The woman made an exasperated sigh as she finished her pizza.

"No, I plan on freeing Suzaku-san. I don't know how, but I will." The determination in her voice caused C.C. to look at her again, one eyebrow raised. But first, she had to figure out where Suzaku was going to be taken and when they plan on his trial. She had to make sure that she picked the perfect time to free him so that she could get out safely. She went to her computer, but stopped short when she saw a small white note sitting on the desk in contrast to the dark brown wood. Frowning, she picked it up and slowly opened the note.

"_I have delivered you an army. Make sure to use it well."_

_

* * *

_**AN: Wow, this chapter took forever to write. I hope you all liked it enough to review. I know not everybody leaves reviews or has time to but it would be nice to have some to know that you like my story or not. But I hoped you enjoyed my story and hopefully my writer's block will go away so I can write the next chapter faster. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_I have delivered you an army. Make sure to use it well."_

Nunnally stared at the note, shocked. An army? For her? Who gave this note to her? Questions whirled in her head as she tried to figure out what to do. She turned to C.C. "C.C.-san, do you know who left this note?"

"No."

"Weren't you in here when the person left it here?"

"I'm not your maid. I don't have to watch things for you."

Frustrated, Nunnally turned away as she turned her attention back to the note. It bothered her that the note was so ambiguous. How was she supposed to use an army that she didn't know where it was? Recognition crossed her face as she remembered the phone call Kallen had earlier. Was the person on the other end of the call the one who gave her this note? It made sense. Kallen was a terrorist who no doubt belonged to a resistance group. Her group could be the "army" that was left for her at the Tokyo Tower observation platform.

For a split second, she felt relieved to know that she now had somebody behind her to help her in her quest to destroy Britannia and to save Suzaku. In the back of her head, she always knew that she wouldn't be able to destroy Britannia on her own. She knew that she would only be killed if she fought alone. Now that she had this army, she could fearlessly attack without worry of fighting alone. But then it crashed down on her.

An army only follows a strong leader.

She had to prove herself to be a strong leader in order for them to follow her. If she proved weak at any moment, they would quickly leave her in favor of a stronger leader. Her fingers on the note tightened. How would she be able to figure out a way to make them follow her? At that second, she felt helpless; the same feeling she had felt her entire life. There was no way she could save Suzaku. She had never been able to save anybody; everybody dear to her was either killed or hurt. She glanced once more at the note before taking a deep, steady breath. But whoever gave her this note had some trust in her; enough to give her an army. She would show she wasn't helpless.

She placed the note back onto the desk before collapsing into her desk chair. Now that she had convinced herself, how was she going to free Suzaku? Even if she somehow was able to reach him, there was no way she could just walk up to him and free him. She was Britannian, and no one would follow a Britannian to destroy Britannia. She had to hide her face and her identity. If she could do that, everything would fall together.

As C.C. called for another pizza, Nunnally turned her desk light on as she began to plan for Suzaku's freedom.

/

The next morning, Nunnally woke early, having only squeezed in about two hours of sleep. Rubbing her tired eyes, she got up to get ready for school. Dressing herself in her school uniform quickly, she glanced down at the inconspicuous black bag that lay propped up against her bed. Again, she took a steady breath to calm herself. Everything she had planned for today weighed entirely on her geass. If she miscalculated anything, everything would fall apart.

She glanced over to her bed to see C.C. sprawled out across her bed, her impassive gaze fixed on her. Nunnally looked away. She still remembered what C.C. had said to her. That she was less interesting than what she had originally thought. It hurt because it meant that everything she had done had not even fazed Britannia. She wasn't big enough for them to even look her way. If she was going to make them fall back, she had to become stronger. She couldn't hide anymore and hope that a few dead would make them cower in fear. She was no longer helpless with this new power. Now she had to use it.

"Good morning Nunnally," Lelouch greeted as she sat down with him for breakfast.

"Good morning Onii-sama." Nunnally paused as she sat. Fear crept in heart. She was horrified to find that she couldn't smile when she saw him. And she knew why. Today, she would become a different Nunnally, one much different from Lelouch's Nunnally. As she stared at his smiling face, she only hoped this different Nunnally wouldn't change Lelouch's Nunnally. Lelouch was her reason for fighting, her reason for living; she just hoped he would never have to see any of it. She wanted him to live in a peaceful world without any worries of hiding or being found by Britannia. She never wanted to see hurt or sadness on his face again.

As she bid her brother goodbye, she headed to the main room of the school where the school was to go to watch the state funeral of Clovis. It still made her stomach churn that it was because of her that this funeral was going but she steeled herself to continue walking. As C.C. said, she had to become stronger to prove to Britannia that she was dangerous. She went inside to see everyone standing in rows and she quickly ran to her class and got in her position.

A large screen that took up the front wall blared to life, showing the funeral room where many nobles and royalty sat. Nunnally frowned as she watched the camera scan over thousands of nobles and soldiers, all with tears in their eyes as they stared on at the large portrait of Clovis that hung from the ceiling. She glared. None of them shed any tears at her mother's funeral. In fact, none of them had even come to her funeral.

"The 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia would now like to give a word of condolence!" Nunnally watched with wide eyes as the screen zoomed in on the empty podium as the Emperor finally came into view. With a look of passive disgust, he grabbed the sides of the podium as he glared down at the rest of the men below him.

Nunnally didn't hear a word he said; she wouldn't listen. Instead, she kept to glaring as hard as she could at screen, imagining what it would be like to kill him. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him unlike how she was with Clovis. That man had caused her and Lelouch so much pain. She would hold no remorse after killing him. By the time she was brought out of her thoughts, she noticed everybody leaving. She glanced at a clock and cursed when she noticed the time. The ceremony had taken longer than she expected. If he was going to make everything today work, she had to move.

/

"Excuse me, I think someone lost this," Nunnally handed a cell phone to the receptionist with a sweet smile on her face. The woman behind the desk looked surprised before she took it with a quick thank you. "It says that it belongs to a Kallen Stadtfeld, but I don't know who that is."

"Okay, thank you." The woman said again as she turned to microphone. _"Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, your personal effects have been delivered." _The woman turned to look back up to Nunnally and blinked in surprise when she was gone.

Nunnally hid as she kept one eye on the desk. Slowly, she counted in her head until Kallen walked into view as if on cue. The redheaded, sickly girl walked up to the desk and quietly said her name to the receptionist. The woman looked surprised before she pulled out the cell phone. "Is this yours?" she asked cheerfully. Kallen slowly took it and stared at it surprised. "It's yours, isn't it?" The woman asked worriedly.

"A-ah, yes. Thank you very much." Kallen nodded her head as she turned and left. After waiting for the right moment, Nunnally ran.

Nunnally ran out of the tower and made sure it was the exact time that Kallen would be alone. Counting in her head, she dialed the number of the phone and gently put it to her hear. She waited until the ringing finally stopped.

"Yes, it's me." Her voice was sharp.

"Get on the monorail loop line." She had to make sure to not add any politeness in her tone or to give any implication of who she was. She had to be a strong leader who made quick demands and who did not hold back. "Bring your friends with you." She glanced to the sides before quickly dashing towards the train. She had exactly four minutes to get ready before they arrived.

Three minutes left. The door to the train opened and she saw the train was full. Frowning, she continued onto the next car to find it full as well. She wasn't sure why she felt so strange as she politely pushed her way past people. Something wasn't right. Was that why that voice had told Kallen to come here? However, her geass had told her that one would cart would be completely empty at this time. She pushed forward until she arrived at the last car which was completely empty, the lights blaring. Nunnally ran to the other side of the car and placed her black bag down. Two minutes to change before she would call Kallen down.

Stuffing her black bag under the closest seat, she stood up and had her back faced to the door. She glanced at her watch. It was time. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She only had to wait for two rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she didn't trust her yet.

"As you look to the right, what do you see?"

"The Britannian city," she spat. "A city full of thieves who robbed us of our once great city."

"And to your left?" There was a slight pause before there was an answer.

"I see our city, the remnants of what the Britannians had left." Her voice was filled with sadness.

"A good answer," Nunnally praised. It would seem that she could be absolutely certain Kallen was the terrorist. "Now head towards the lead car. I will be waiting for you." She hung up. Taking a long, deep breath, she knew she had to make sure she was ready. As she waited, she looked at her reflection in the glass window. She wore a large Britannian-like visor that covered most of her face; hiding her identity and the fact that she was Britannian. They would never trust her if they knew she was Britannian. She wore a black jumpsuit and had even thrown a long, dark cape on top of it. She would never be recognized, and her voice was heavily modulated with a device attached to her ear. She took once last breath before the door behind her whirred open followed by a slight gasp. She could hear a few more footsteps as her friends followed.

"Is it you?" she could hear Kallen demand. Her voice was a lot different from the voice she used at school. "Are you the one who helped us in Shinjuku?"

"Were you the one who caused the withdrawal?" she could hear the leader, Ohgi, ask. He seemed a lot calmer than what she would have expected. She stayed silent, waiting for the perfect time to speak. Even if she was slightly afraid to face them, she had to become stronger. She wasn't the same weak, little Nunnally anymore. She was strong.

"Hey! Are you going to say something or what?" one shouted impatiently. Figuring this be her cue, she gripped the edges of her cape tightly before whirling around, her face impassive as she stared at them. She watched them all flinch back as at that second the train went through a tunnel and it darkened the inside considerably. It remained silent as they stared at her, surprised.

"So, how does it feel to finally meet the one who saved you?"

"You?" Ohgi asked, looking at her skeptically.

"You're just a little girl! There's no way it was you!" one from the back shouted angrily. Kallen was silent as she stared at her with hard eyes.

Nunnally ignored their protests and continued as if she never heard them. "I wanted to formally introduce myself to you, now that we stand before each other. Citizens of the Shinjuku ghetto, this is the dividing line between the strong and the weak." She spread her arms out wide, indicating the train.

"We know there's a difference," Ohgi said with irritation in his voice as he stepped forward, "that's why we resist them."

"No." Nunnally interrupted authoritatively. "Britannia will _never _fall to such childish acts of terrorism." She thought of her mother's death, her father's words, her and Lelouch's banishment. What they were doing was not even scratching the surface. Britannia, had it not been for Clovis' death, would not have even known anything was going on except for a few trivial attacks.

"Childish?" Kallen spat, appalled she had used that word to describe what they were doing.

"Terrorism is nothing more than child's play."

"What did you say?"

"Are you calling us kids?"

"Don't forget who your enemy is. You're not fighting the Britannian citizens themselves but Britannia itself!" She thought of the mindless nobles that had scorned her that fateful day she had given up her title. She knew that they meant nothing in the empire as a whole. "If you fight against Britannia, it means war!" Years ago, she would never have considered saying that word, but now she knew it was the only way to save her brother. "Don't sacrifice your people, the Japanese! Fight for justice!"

"Don't mess with us!" Kallen snapped, her eyes filled with rage. "How can we trust you? A small girl who won't even show her face?" Nunnally was suddenly swarmed with commands to take off her mask and to show her face. Inhaling slowly, she held back from saying anything rash.

"I will show you…" she trailed off as she watched their expressions turn wary as they waited. "Not my face but my power. If I show you what I can do, you will come to trust me." A small smirk formed on her lips.

/

Nunnally blinked as she stared at Kallen and Ohgi from atop of a pile of scraps. She had called Kallen earlier to bring her resistance group to the junkyard where C.C.'s prison "gas chamber" was thrown away. She had expected at least a group to have shown up. But it seemed none of them trusted her except for these two. She sighed.

"I see, so it's just the two of you." She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Ohgi stepped forward, "but could you give us some more time? Ishida and the rest will be coming soon-"

"No," Nunnally snapped. If they waited any longer, there would be no time to save Suzaku. She had to save Suzaku. "The two of you are just fine."

"Just us? Are you crazy?" Kallen shouted angrily. "Do you know how many of them there are?" She screamed, indicating not only the scraps they would have to put together but also the army that would be escorting Suzaku to his trial. Nunnally held back a chuckle that was fighting to come out.

"The number does not matter. As long as you follow what I tell you, the outcome will be clear." She stuck an arm out as she swept it to the side of her, her cape flapping in the soft breeze. "We must work fast if I am to bring you the impossible. Trust me."

/

The words she had said to the rebels repeated themselves in her head as she got ready. They had less than ten minutes before the car transporting Suzaku would arrive. She pulled her thick, black gloves over her hands before glancing at the small TV in the room she was changing. Her eyes softened as the news camera focused on Suzaku's beaten face, the reporter spewing awful words about him.

"_Ah! Here he is! The suspect, Suzaku Kururugi, will be here in a moment!" _The camera zoomed out to focus on the car itself, surrounded by four Knightmares. Nunnally watched silently as multiple people from the crowd began to scream at Suzaku, cursing him for the murder he was accused of. The Honorary Britannian only sat quietly as he stared down at the people sadly. Two guns were pointed at his head, ready to shoot in case he made any quick movements. His body was strapped tightly in the Britannian prison suit, immobilizing him. _"A call of anger rings out through the crowd. It is proof of how much His Highness was loved! It is the voice of justice, demanding the terrorist to be judged!" _Nunnally slid the cape over her shoulders and clipped it down.

"_The trial is being overseen by Lord Jeremiah, the man who had successfully solved the case. He is also the one to lead the guards as they transport the suspect to the trial area." _Nunnally paused as she held her mask in her hands. Her eyes narrowed down on the lead Knightmare. He wouldn't get away with the false accusations he had been saying. Grinning maliciously, she placed the mask over her face and allowing it to click around her head. It was time.

She climbed out of the small room in Clovis' personal car and on top of the roof where she was hidden by the giant banner of the Britannian crest. She steadied herself as she felt the car start to move forward. Nunnally's geass activated as she stared out of a hole in the flag to see outside, allowing her geass to read the future of everyone there. She grinned when she saw that the convoy would stop halfway when they would notice her. She turned off her geass as she waited for the moment they stopped. As soon as she saw the moment, she clicked her shoe against the top of the car and Kallen slowly came to a stop.

"_This was not a scheduled stop. There seems to be no accidents of any kind at the moment." _

"You dare tarnish His Highness' carriage? Come out of there you terrorist!" Nunnally pressed the button in her hand and the flag burst into flames. The entire area went silent. She could see Suzaku's confused face staring at her. Her face remained passive as she stayed silent. The lead Knightmare made a clicking sound as the back hatch opened and the man inside it was revealed. Her eyes narrowed as she took his appearance in. Jeremiah drew out his gun, ready to shoot if necessary. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I…" she trailed off dramatically, noticing the cameras on the sides. "…am Nemo!"

"Nemo?" Her alias was repeated throughout the crowd as news reporters came closer to get a better view of her.

"_A woman who declares herself as Nemo is now standing on the car! But if she is trying to disrupt the trial, then she is making a very foolish move!" _

"Well then, _Nemo,_ your little game is over!" Jeremiah shouted as he raised his gun into the air and fired. Almost immediately, four large Knightmares fell from their aerial convoys only to land in a circle around Nunnally's transport. Sharp wind sliced through the air from their descent, causing her cape to flip in the wind and all the spectators to wince. Nunnally didn't flinch. "But first, I want you to take off your little mask."

Nunnally's smirk widened as she slowly reached a hand up towards her face. She could see everyone tense as her fingers grasped the sides of her mask, giving the impression she was taking it off. When she saw that everyone was holding their breaths, she suddenly shot her arm in the air and snapped her fingers. Behind her, the fake cardboard walls fell apart, revealing the metal capsule that had held C.C. inside only a mere few days ago.

Jeremiah's shocked expression was all she needed. "What…?" he asked in astonishment.

The Knightmare behind Suzaku suddenly whirred as the back hatch opened and the female soldier that Nunnally had shot stood up. Nunnally noticed the woman had bandages around her waist where her dress showed. "Lord Jeremiah! That's-"

Nunnally smirked. These Britannians had no idea what had actually been inside of the capsule; thinking it was full of poison gas. This was her bluff.

"No! That's-" Nunnally's eyes glanced at Suzaku, who had attempted to speak out but quickly quieted when a spark of electricity was shot through his neck. Anger blazed through Nunnally. How dare they put a shock collar on Suzaku? Jeremiah suddenly aimed his gun straight at her, fear in his eyes.

Nunnally glared. "Go ahead and fire. I won't move."

Jeremiah seemed to contemplate what she said before finally lowering his gun in defeat. Baring his teeth, he gritted out, "Fine, what do you want?"

"A trade. I'll give you this machine for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Never! This man has committed the highest treason for the assassination of His Highness, Prince Clovis! I will never let him go!"

"That's where you're wrong, _Lord _Jeremiah_. _That man over there did not kill Clovis…I did!" She bellowed out the last part, ready for the whole world to hear her crime. Everybody gasped, looking at her with mixed feelings of anger, resentment, and fear. But she didn't stop. "In return for that Eleven over there," she paused, it hurt to call him an Eleven, "you could save the lives of thousands of your precious Britannians. It's not a bad trade if you ask me."

Jeremiah growled as he lowered his gun slightly. "You're insane! To mock his Highness' memory with your own tainted needs!" He snapped his gun towards her again, his hesitation to shoot her gone. All the surrounding Knightmares also raised their guns toward her as well. Nunnally knew that it would be almost impossible for her get out. She laughed.

"Are you really going to shoot me? As a worthless Orange, you wouldn't be able to." It was meant to be an insult, but the result was much different than she expected.

Jeremiah suddenly put his gun down as he turned to the two soldiers who still held Suzaku at gun-point. "Let them go, the Eleven too." Murmurs went throughout the crowd as everyone stared at Jeremiah strangely. When no seemed to move, Jeremiah shouted, "What are you waiting for? Let Suzaku Kururugi go!" Others from the Knightmares suddenly got out as they shouted their disapproval before Jeremiah quieted them.

Nunnally jumped down from the car and slowly walked forward towards Suzaku who was doing the same. She knew she was safe, now that Jeremiah was supposedly on her side. When she finally was close enough, Suzaku asked her, "Who are-" His question went unanswered as electricity ran through his neck again. Nunnally wanted right there to hug him, but she held back as she merely said,

"Just like Britannia to put a collar on to silence you, not even waiting to listen to your story." She could hear Kallen walk up behind her. At this point, Nunnally knew the small interval in time where she could escape was getting smaller and smaller.

"Nemo," Kallen murmured soft enough that Suzaku wasn't able to hear, "it's time."

Nunnally nodded as she lifted a button up so that everyone could see it. "Well then, goodbye for now." She pressed the button and suddenly purple colored gas shot out from the container, causing everyone to scream and run. She looked down to see Ohgi shooting out the tapestry for them to jump on and Nunnally took this time to get out safely. She grabbed Suzaku's arm and pulled him close to her before jumping off the side. Kallen quickly followed.

"_I won't let you escape!" _Nunnally didn't look back as the gunshots never reached them; Jeremiah having stopped it. The three of them fell into the cart that Ohgi had left for them who quickly started the truck and drove off, leaving the devastating scene behind them.

/

Nunnally watched silently as Suzaku took off some of the restraining chains that were a part of his prison outfit. Finally, when he seemed as if he might leave, Nunnally whispered sadly, "It seems that they've been treating you badly." When he didn't answer, she continued. "Now you know how Britannians run, don't you Kururugi?" It hurt to call him Kururugi, but she knew better than calling him Suzaku. It would cause too many suspicions that she couldn't risk to take.

Suzaku looked away before finally nodding. "I know that Britannia is not the best-"

"It's rotten to the core!" She snapped before calming herself. "I wish to change Britannia for the better, to stop the strong from oppressing the weak. I want to change the world to become a better place, where everyone can live together peacefully. If you wish to change the world as well, join me!"

"With terrorism?" He asked angrily.

Taken aback, she tried again, "Terrorism is an insult to my cause. I fight a war!"

"Is that why you killed Prince Clovis?" He accused.

"Clovis was the enemy commander. It was only fair I get rid of him." It still hurt her that Clovis was dead, but she showed no sign of it.

Suzaku opened his mouth to retort but slowly shut it as he fell back into thought. "What about those civilians? You took them all as hostages with the poison gas!"

"It was a bluff, a necessary tactic in battle. In the end, nobody was hurt. In the end, they never were really hostages."

"'In the end?' Is that all you think about?" He trailed off as he looked away from her, a sad, tired smile formed on his face. "I do want Britannia to change…that's why I want to change it from the inside." He gave her one last look before he started to leave. Nunnally panicked.

"Where are you going?"

"My court martial starts in an hour. I better be there."

Nunnally couldn't believe he was going back after she saved him. "If you go back, they will only declare you a criminal! That court does everything but show the truth!"

He stopped and turned to give her a smile. "But if I don't, Britannia will only be harder on the Japanese…especially the Honorary Britannians." He turned away as he continued walking away. "But thank you for saving me."

Nunnally could only watch sadly as Suzaku walked away from her, and from her offer. She had hoped that he would have joined her so that she could pull away her mask and they could have worked together. She had hoped that he wouldn't have turned her down in favor of going back to Britannia. She had been certain he would have left Britannia after the way they treated him. But he had always been stubborn, even back then. She waited until Suzaku was gone before leaving.

/

"I'm home," she called out weakly as she stumbled back home, the door sliding out as she came in. She glanced up and froze when she saw both Lelouch and C.C. sitting at the table, seemingly playing an innocent game of chess. Lelouch picked his head up from the game to give her a placid smile.

"Welcome home Nunnally."

"It looks like your well enough," C.C. commented dryly, giving Nunnally a smirk. Nunnally attempted to glare at her.

"I was worried. I tried to call you, but the calls never connected. I thought you had gotten mixed up in all that Nemo business." Lelouch looked so relieved it made Nunnally feel incredibly guilty for worrying him in the first place.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I only had to stay late at school to finish something. My phone died, so I never got your calls. I never went off campus." Before he could answer her, she grabbed C.C.'s arm tightly and yanked her from her chair. "Onii-sama, C.C.-san seems to have forgotten we had a project to do together," she said with a light voice as she stared straight at C.C. "But don't worry, I'm fine!" She shouted before pulling C.C. back into her room.

Once the door shut behind them, Nunnally pushed C.C. away; but instead of yelling just turned away tiredly. C.C. in turn laid down on the bed. "That was a good show you put on," C.C. said after a moment of silence, her back facing Nunnally.

"But Suzaku-san went back. He went back to Britannia." Her voice was mournful.

"Did you expect him to come running towards you with open arms?"

"No…but I wanted him to join me. I didn't want him to leave again."

"Do you love him?"

Nunnally's face heated as she spluttered, trying to think of anything to shout back. But as she opened her mouth to retort, the ringing of the phone interrupted her. She looked at the phone confusedly, who we be calling her right now? Slowly, she reached towards the phone, her heart beating. Who was calling her? It couldn't be anyone on the student council; none of them call this late. That canceled all the students from school as well. Her heart raced. It couldn't be the resistance members, they didn't have this number.

She put the phone to her ear and held her breath as she waited. It was silent. Nervously, Nunnally asked, "Hello?"

"_Congratulations." _A voice, obviously female, hissed. Nunnally stiffened. The voice was female…could it have been the one that called Kallen? _"You seem to have taken my advice. Now use the army to destroy Britannia. Don't disappoint me."_

_

* * *

_**AN: I'm so happy that I was able to write this chapter in the time I did. Usually, it takes so much longer. But I felt really unhappy with this chapter. I felt like I really let my readers down with this chapter and I really wish I could fix it (though I probably won't). If any readers would like, I would appreciate some constructive criticism to help my story for later chapters. But I hope you enjoyed my story so far and hopefully will continue to read as I update! Thank you! **


End file.
